Sais-tu que je t'aime ? (Miraculous FanFiction)
by Zayalla
Summary: Marinette est distraite par Adrien en cours... Lui rêve d'une super-héroïne en costume à pois. Mais un incident risque de tout changer...
1. Chapter 1 : Que ?

**Chapitre 1 : Que ?**

Marinette avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son regard était posé sur une nuque que frôlaient de temps à autre quelques mèches blondes. Ce manège hypnotique l'empêchait de se concentrer, si bien qu'elle faillit tomber de sa chaise quand une voix l'interpella :

-Mlle Dupain-Cheng ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de revenir parmi nous ?

Rouge pivoine, la jeune fille bredouilla des excuses. La plupart des regards étaient tournés vers elle. Malgré tout, certains de ses camarades ne s'étaient pas retournés. Alya, sa meilleure amie, ainsi que Nino et Adrien qui continuaient d'être dans sa classe depuis qu'ils étaient entrés au lycée étaient restés tournés vers le tableau. Habitués depuis longtemps aux rêveries de la jeune fille, ils n'y prêtaient plus tellement attention. Ce que les deux garçons ne savaient pas, contrairement à Alya, était la cause de ces rêveries.

Cette cause était... Adrien. Oh, Adrien, son si adorable, magnifique, exceptionnel Adrien ! Elle était amoureuse de lui depuis si longtemps que ce sentiment faisait partie intégrante d'elle. Elle pensa à ses yeux si verts, de cette magnifique couleur émeraude qui la clouait sur place dès qu'il la regardait, ses lèvres si fines qu'elle avait envie d'embrasser dès qu'il se mettait à lui parler, ses...

Ça y était, elle était repartie dans ses fantasmes. Sans le formidable coup de coude qu'elle reçut dans les côtes, elle aurait été bonne pour une autre remarque de sa professeure qui commençait à perdre patience.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient au lycée, en terminale donc, et leur classe ne comptait que deux ou trois élèves de plus que durant leurs années de collège. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient toujours avec les mêmes personnes : Chloé, la fille du maire, insupportable peste prétentieuse, Sabrina son chien à tout faire, Rose une adorable petite blonde et Juleka, son amie gothique aux cheveux violets, Max un petit gars noir aux lunettes d'intello, Nathaniel le dessinateur roux amoureux de Marinette, Kim l'ami sportif de Chloé, aussi arrogant qu'elle, Alix, jeune fille aux cheveux roses, Mylène adorable fille ronde aux cheveux bouclés et Ivan, un grand gaillard au cœur d'or.

Cette situation assez particulière était dû à Gabriel Agreste, le père d'Adrien, qui avait usé de sa renommée pour demander à ce que les amis de son fils restent avec lui. Ne voulant pas que plus d'élèves soient en contact avec Adrien, de crainte que certains ne soient dangereux, il avait préféré faire cette demande pour sa sécurité. Marinette n'en était que plus redevables à son idole... Elle avait la possibilité de voir son Adrien tous les jours !

Adrien, de son côté, rêvassait également. Dans son esprit tournoyait une jeune fille brune aux yeux bleus, vêtue d'une combinaison rouge et noire. Son rire le poursuivait sans relâche. Et son sourire le figeait sur place. S'il n'avait pas encore subi de remarque, c'était parce qu'il faisait semblant d'écrire. Il aurait bien pu éclairer Marinette sur la marche à suivre pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais il était tellement obnubilé par sa chère Lady qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué les trois interruptions du cours dû à sa chère camarade de derrière.

Quand la tortur...le cours fut terminé, le brouhaha que faisaient les chaises, les discussions et les affaires que l'on range commença, les deux amis bondirent de leur chaise pour se précipiter vers la sortie, ce qui aboutit, tout naturellement, à une collision.

Grâce aux réflexes d'Adrien, Marinette ne se retrouva pas les quatre fers en l'air, mais maintenue fermement contre le torse de son cher et tendre. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. La main d'Adrien était pressée contre sa fine taille et le reste de son corps collé à lui. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum qui émanait du jeune homme et cru défaillir.

Adrien, quant à lui, était surpris par ce contact qui lui paraissait si familier. Ce corps contre le sien, cette taille sous ses doigts, tout lui rappelait...Ladybug. Mais il savait déjà que les deux jeunes filles avaient de nombreux points communs, tels que leur taille, leurs yeux et leurs cheveux. Mais ce qui les différenciaient était indubitablement leur caractère. Timide et réservé pour Marinette, et un tempérament de feu pour sa Lady.

Malgré le fait qu'il sache que ce n'était pas Ladybug qu'il tenait dans ses bras, il ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé par ce contact. Il sentait les formes de la jeune fille contre son corps et les yeux bleus tournés vers lui étaient envoûtants. Il avait toujours trouvé Marinette attirante. Ainsi, depuis des années, son cœur balançait entre sa douce camarade de classe et sa Ladybug.

Le petit cri de surprise qu'avait poussé Marinette quand ils s'étaient rentrés dedans était si adorable qu'Adrien s'était senti fondre. Malheureusement, il allait devoir la relâcher avant que cette situation ne devienne suspecte d'un point de vue extérieur.

Poussant mentalement un soupir de regret, il libéra la taille de Marinette qui s'empressa de reculer.

-Désolée, je..je ne t'avais pas vu, enfin si mais je m'attendais pas à ce que tu arrives aussi vite... Pas que tu marches lentement, hein ! T'es pas un vieux non plus mais t'es tellement...bon bref, bredouilla la jeune styliste.

Adrien éclata de rire en lui certifiant que ce n'était rien. Morte de honte, Marinette aurait bien voulu disparaître sous terre.

Le jeune homme trouvait au contraire sa façon de s'exprimer, en sa présence, particulièrement craquante. Il avait eu un aperçu de son caractère quand il l'avait abordée en tant que Chat Noir et avait été agréablement surpris de découvrir qu'elle était capable de s'exprimer sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Ah...cette Marinette, alors !

-Tu viens Marinette ? J'ai tellement faim que je crois que je pourrais te dévorer, donc si tu permets, je préférerais éviter de sombrer dans le cannibalisme en dévorant ma meilleure amie !

Remerciant les cieux de lui avoir donné une amie aussi géniale, Marinette sauta sur l'occasion que venait de lui offrir Alya pour se sortir de cette situation extrêmement gênante. Après un dernier sourire d'excuse à l'intention d'Adrien, elle emboîta le pas de son amie.

-Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie ! murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la jeune reporter.

-De rien ma belle ! gloussa Alya.

Elles s'installèrent ensuite sur un banc et déballèrent leur repas. Les deux jeunes filles avaient toujours jugé préférable de se préparer leur repas elles-mêmes, ne pouvant jamais savoir avec certitude ce qui se trouvait dans la bouillie qu'on leur servait au réfectoire. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était aussi pour pouvoir observer Adrien, dont le père lui avait formellement interdit de manger au self, de crainte qu'il ne s'y empoisonne. Légèrement paranoïaque depuis la mort de la mère d'Adrien, il n'avait autorisé son fils à suivre des cours en dehors de chez lui qu'à certaines conditions.

-Alors, c'était comment ? demanda soudain Alya.

-Comment quoi ?

-Et ben, de se retrouver collée à ton prince, gloussa Alya, taquine.

Marinette rougit. Elle sentait toujours les mains d'Adrien sur son corps. Pourtant, un sentiment de familiarité s'en dégageait. Étrangement, cela la troublait plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

-C'était juste... Whaaaaaa, sourit Marinette. Mais très gênant aussi ! Je pari qu'il a été dégoûté et qu'il me prend pour une folle parce que je lui suis rentrée dedans ! Et moi qui le traite de vieux après, non mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi...

La jeune fille gémit et se prit la tête dans les mains. Alya rit et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Mais t'inquiète pas Marinette, il doit avoir l'habitude maintenant !

-C'était censé me rassurer ? désespéra son amie.

Alya rigola, faisant tressauter ses boucles châtaines.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été dégoûté choupette ! Si tu avais vu la manière dont il te regardait... Ohhh, trop romantique... soupira la jeune journaliste.

Marinette releva la tête, surprise.

-Comment ça il me regardait ? Enfin, j'ai bien vu qu'il me regardait, mais comment... ?

-Comme si tu étais la princesse qu'il était venu secourir, pour la libérer des griffes de l'affreuse sorcière du cours de maths ! s'écria Alya en mimant un combat contre un adversaire imaginaire.

Marinette éclata de rire. Alya n'avait pas changé ! Toujours aussi créative et indomptable. Marinette porta une fourchette de riz à sa bouche. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir une amie aussi fantastique.

-Tu sais, j'ai drôlement de la chance de t'avoir comme amie, tu sais ?

-Oh mais oui, je le sais, car sans mes talents de supra détective, tu ne saurais jamais comment faire pour te pointer au même endroit que ton Adrien comme par magie ! Répliqua la jeune fille, espiègle.

-Chut ! Pas aussi fort ! Chuchota Marinette, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Non loin de là, Adrien mangeait distraitement son repas. Il n'écoutait pas un mot de ce que Nino était en train de lui raconter. Il était bien trop captivé par le manège de Marinette et Alya qui semblait s'amuser comme des folles. Depuis qu'il avait tenu Marinette dans ses bras, une sensation étrange ne le quittait plus. Comme s'il était passé à côté de quelque chose qu'il aurait pourtant dû voir.

-Eh, mec, tu m'écoutes ? demanda soudain Nino en agitant une main devant le visage de son ami.

Adrien sursauta et secoua la tête pour se vider l'esprit.

-Ah, heu non, désole, s'excusa Adrien contrit.

-Nan, c'est pas grave, je comprends mec, je comprends...Soupira Nino en levant les mains comme pour empêcher son ami de répliquer.

-Tu comprends quoi ? demanda Adrien, perplexe.

-Et bien, faut reconnaître que c'est vrai, elles sont plutôt canons les filles, surtout Alya, mais bon, je suppose que toi t'es plus à fond sur Marinette, après tout, j'étais amoureux d'elle au collège, donc je comprends parfaitement !

Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, Nino vit Adrien s'empourprer. Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire. Décidément, il n'était pas discret... Il toussota, mal à l'aise.

-Mais... je les regardait p...

-Arrête mec ! J'ai bien vu comment tu les regardais ! On peut en parler si tu veux ! Dit Nino en souriant d'un air gourmand.

-HEIN !?

-Marinette est pas mal du tout, c'est vrai. Elle est encore plus canon qu'au collège, t'as vu ses formes !? Elle a pris de la poitrine, mais Alya a un plus beau...

-Arrête ! S'écria Adrien, écarlate. Arrête, s'il te plait.

Devant les supplications de son ami, Nino fut pris d'un fou rire. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel. Il venait de comprendre que son ami se fichait ouvertement de lui. Il sourit. Il n'empêche que le jeune DJ n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Tandis qu'Alya avait déjà des formes bien marquées au collège, celles de Marinette n'étaient apparues que plus tard, et il n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer... Il observa la jeune fille qui mangeait, souriant à ce que débitait Alya. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour laisser place à de délicates pommettes, une bouche rose et un visage à l'ovale parfait. Son regard descendit le long de sa nuque et glissa sur sa poitrine qu'il trouvait parfaite. Ni trop généreuse, ni trop petite. Parfaite... Ensuite, sa fine taille, ses hanches qui s'étaient légèrement arrondies au fil des années...Venaient enfin ses longues jambes parfaitement galbées. Adrien se demanda si elle faisait du sport pour avoir un corps aussi parfait...

-Et ça y est, il est reparti...murmura Nino à l'oreille de son ami, goguenard.

Adrien sursauta de plus belle.

-C'est bon, tu as gagné, soupira-t-il vaincu. Oui, je trouve Marinette canon et oui, Alya n'est pas mal non plus.

-Ah ba voilà quand tu veux ! rit Nino. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elles ont capté quelque chose parce qu'elles nous fixent, là...

Adrien se retourna pour voir qu'effectivement, les deux jeunes filles les regardaient d'un air étrange. Le regard du jeune homme revint se fixer sur Marinette. Ses immenses yeux bleus ourlés de cils noirs outrageusement longs étaient braqués sur lui. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et s'il n'avait pas été aussi loin, Adrien aurait sans doute dû lutter pour ne pas goûter à ces lèvres qui semblaient le narguer.

Le cœur de Marinette rata un battement quand son regard se plongea dans celui d'Adrien. Si vert ! Une couleur si extraordinaire qu'elle n'en semblait pas naturelle. Elle crut voir le regard du jeune homme glisser sur ses lèvres, mais la distance lui fit craindre un effet de son imagination. Réel ou non, ce geste fit s'empourprer les joues de la jeune fille. Elle baissa les yeux sur son déjeuner, étrangement engourdie. Quand elle osa regarder de nouveau en direction du jeune homme elle vit avec stupéfaction qu'il la fixait toujours. Comme attirée par son regard, elle se perdit au fond de ses prunelles.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi plongés dans le regard l'un de l'autre durant ce qui leur sembla des heures. Ils ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regards. La sonnerie qui marquait la fin des cours de 11 :30 retentit, les arrachant de leur contemplation. Gênés, ils baissèrent la tête sur leurs déjeuners à peine entamés.

De leur côté, Nino et Alya avaient échangé des regards de connivence face au comportement de leurs deux amis. Depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour sans rien dire ! Et puis, il fallait reconnaître qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble...

…O…

De retour chez elle, ses parents étant partis quelques jours chez ses grands-parents, Marinette se précipita dans sa chambre et déposa son sac sur son lit. Tikki sortit alors de la poche de devant et vola vers la fenêtre où l'attendaient quelques cookies. Marinette se laissa tomber sur le canapé qui faisait face à cette dernière et s'allongea en travers. La tête pendant dans le vide, elle se mit à rêvasser.

La chambre de la jeune styliste n'avait guère beaucoup changé, hormis les poster d'Adrien qui avaient miraculeusement disparus. La jeune fille avait jugé préférable de retirer toutes les marques de son amour au cas où l'amour en question débarquerait sans prévenir. Et puis, comme son cœur penchait également en faveur de Chat Noir, elle avait trouvé trop injuste de faire de sa chambre un temple uniquement dédié à Adrien.

Marinette soupira, se releva, puis monta les marches qui menaient jusqu'à la mezzanine où se trouvait son lit, et pris son pyjama. Une fois sortie de sa chambre, elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et se mit à réfléchir sous l'eau chaude. Cet échange de regard avec Adrien l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en pensant au jeune homme. Il était devenu si beau ! Sa mâchoire s'était affermie, son corps s'était élargi et sa musculature était devenu nettement plus marquée. Le visage du jeune homme, tout en restant fin et délicat, avait perdu de ses rondeurs pour devenir celui du jeune top model qu'il était aujourd'hui, c'est-à-dire celui d'un dieu parmi les hommes. Chaque fois qu'elle entendait le nom d'Apollon, c'était le visage d'Adrien qui venait se loger derrière ses paupières. Elle rit doucement. Adrien n'avait rien d'un Apollon. Ce dieu était bien trop prétentieux... Chat Noir, en revanche...

Une fois séchée, elle revêtit son pyjama -qui était en réalité un débardeur et un short- et remonta dans sa chambre. Prenant son calepin à dessin, elle remonta sur la mezzanine pour dessiner sur son lit. Elle plongea dans son imagination et tenta de crée mentalement une nouvelle robe.

Alors qu'elle commençait à crayonner, un fracas assourdissant la fit sursauter. Sous son regard horrifié, des sortes de pinces venaient de fracasser la fenêtre et se dirigeaient en rampant vers elle. Affolée, elle voulut se transformer, puis se rendit compte que Tikki était en bas, inatteignable. Marinette recula et se colla contre le mur. Les pinces, qui ressemblaient étonnement à des pinces servant à ramasser les déchets, continuaient d'avancer vers elle à toute vitesse. Elles finirent par l'atteindre et s'enroulèrent autour de sa fine taille, emprisonnant aussi bien son bras gauche que son bras droit. Gesticulant pour essayer de s'en débarrasser, Marinette ne réussit qu'à rendre ses assaillantes folles de rages. Les pinces se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, lui arrachant une plainte de douleur. Puis soudain, les tenailles la tirèrent en avant, la soulevèrent, se rapprochant dangereusement de la fenêtre. Marinette poussa un cri quand elle se retrouva dehors suspendu dans le vide par les pinces. Ces dernières la tirèrent vers le haut, jusque sur le toit.

Un drôle de personnage l'y attendait. Ses cheveux étaient faits d'herbe et une casquette retombait sur son visage. Il était vêtu d'une salopette faite de feuilles qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle... oui. Celle du gardien du parc. Marinette regarda avec horreur l'Akumatisé la tirer vers lui. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme, il lui déclara d'une voix narquoise :

-J'ai entendu dire que ce cher Chat Noir avait un faible pour toi... Comme je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Ladybug, j'ai reporté mon choix sur toi beauté.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Chat Noir ? Un faible pour elle, mais... Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa pensée. Elle se retrouva projetée contre un des murets qui entouraient le toit. Les pinces se plantèrent dans la pierre, la maintenant prisonnière. Elle baissa les yeux et regarda les tiges argentées comprimer le fin coton de son débardeur blanc. Elle rougit. Elle se trouvait dans une position assez... comment dire ? Suggestive. Vêtue seulement de son pyjama, attachée à un muret. Super. Elle qui pensait finir tranquillement la journée à dessiner de nouveaux modèles... Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Non ! Le pire était que Chat noir avait besoin de son aide pour désakumatiser cet homme et elle seule était capable de libérer le papillon de son mauvais sort. La jeune fille sentit des larmes de rages pointer leur nez. Elle les refoula, honteuse de s'être ainsi laissée aller. Elle était Ladybug, non d'une coccinelle !

…O…

Alors que Chat Noir sautait de toit en toit en profitant de ce bref instant de liberté, loin de sa prison familiale, il avait aperçu l'Akumatisé. Il l'avait immédiatement pris en chasse. Quand l'autre s'était rendu compte qu'il était suivi, il avait projeté ses tenailles vers le héros. Celui-ci les avait détournées à l'aide de son bâton, tout en sautant de côté pour éviter une nouvelle vague de mâchoires tranchantes. Les lames avaient détruit la devanture d'un magasin et sous la violence du choc, le sol avait tremblé. Il avait par la suite tenté d'atteindre l'Akumatisé, mais il était inapprochable ; les pinces qu'il utilisait semblaient avoir une vie propre et déjouaient toutes les attaques de Chat Noir. Ce dernier avait fini par se mettre à l'écart pour chercher une solution.

-Donne-moi ton Miraculous, Chat Noir, avait alors ricané son ennemi. Ta Lady ne semble pas être disponible...

Chat Noir avait, bien évidemment (qu'est-ce qu'il croyait cet affreux ? Qu'il allait lui donner son Miraculous sans rechigner ?) refusé cette offre fort sympathique.

-Bien, je vois que je vais devoir passer au plan B, avait alors rétorqué l'autre avec un sourire glacial, laissant Chat Noir perplexe.

La victime du Papillon avait alors sauté du toit et disparu aux yeux de Chat Noir qui le cherchait depuis cet instant, parcourant anxieusement les rues de Paris.

Qu'avait donc voulu dire ce tordu ? De quel plan B parlait-il ?

Le jeune héros commençait à s'impatienter. Cela devait bien faire dix minutes qu'il était sur la piste de l'homme aux pinces, mais il restait bredouille. Le jeune homme décida de poursuivre sa traque depuis les toits, espérant que la hauteur lui serait d'une aide précieuse.

Chat Noir se percha sur une cheminée et tendit l'oreille. Pas de bruit qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Seul lui venait le vacarme provenant des automobiles, les discutions des passants... Si ! Là ! Un cri ! Un cri qu'il lui sembla familier... Il se précipita vers la source du son. Quand il vit la direction qu'il prenait, une sourde inquiétude lui tordit le ventre. Plus il approchait de sa destination, plus un doute sombre prenait forme dans son esprit. Quand il aperçut la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il accéléra, le cœur battant.

Quand il fut suffisamment proche, il découvrit avec horreur le trou qui avait remplacé la fenêtre de la chambre de Marinette.

Il se précipita à l'intérieur et découvrit le calepin que la jeune fille avait laissé tomber, ouvert sur le sol et son crayon qui avait roulé contre le mur. Une rage sourde lui fit perdre momentanément la raison. Il venait de comprendre de quoi parlait l'Akumatisé. Un autre cri se fit entendre, provenant d'un toit non loin de là.

Chat Noir se précipita au dehors et à la rechercher de la source du bruit.

Quand il découvrit la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il frémit de rage. L'Akumatisé se tenait dos à lui, mais il entendait clairement son rire tandis qu'il faisait siffler ses pinces. Celles-ci venaient enserrer la gorge de Marinette, clouée au muret par quelques autres tenailles. Une marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue, révélant l'emplacement où l'Akumatisé venait de la gifler. Cela expliquait le cri que Chat Noir avait entendu quelques instants plus tôt.

Le jeune justicier regardait son amie, assise contre le mur, maintenue au sol. Il aurait pu s'attarder sur le fait qu'elle semblait être en pyjama, mais comme cela ne le troublait _absolument_ pas, il préféra se concentrer sur son ennemi plutôt que sur la tenue légère de son amie.

Marinette rougit. Elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le regard de son partenaire qui s'était attardé sur sa tenue, démentant les pensées que le héros en question avait eu quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté. La pince qui lui enserrait la gorge menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle ressentait encore la brûlure de la gifle que l'Akumatisé lui avait infligé plus tôt, espérant manifestement que son cri attire Chat Noir. Cela avait malheureusement fonctionné.

Impuissante, elle regarda son partenaire s'avancer prudemment de l'Akumatisé. Ses gestes étaient si gracieux que Marinette faillit se laisser hypnotiser. Leur ennemi avait visiblement le même problème. Marinette n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à l'effet que produisait Chat Noir sur leurs opposants et elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il usait de ses charmes félins contre l'adversaire.

Quand il fut assez proche de l'Akumatisé, Chat Noir put avancer suffisamment son bâton pour faire tomber la casquette de l'affreux. Il se doutait que l'Akuma se trouvait à l'intérieur. D'un geste vif, il agrandit son arme qui vint percuter le couvre-chef. Son doute fut confirmé quand l'une des pinces siffla, libérant la gorge de Marinette qui hoqueta à la recherche d'air. La tenaille se précipita vers la casquette et la maintint hors de portée du jeune héros.

Chat Noir feula. Tant que son ennemi retenait Marinette, ce dernier ne pourrait pas énormément bouger. Malheureusement, l'Akumatisé ne manquait pas de ressources, et de nouvelles armes apparurent dans ses mains. De nouvelles pinces se mirent à siffler vers le jeune héros. Il les évita difficilement. L'une d'elle lui effleura le bras, lui arrachant un grondement sourd. Chat Noir bondit sur l'une des pinces qui fusait vers lui et profitant de cet appuie, se propulsa vers la casquette. Agrandissant son bâton, il la manqua de peu. Soufflant sous l'effort, il roula sur le sol pour échapper à une nouvelle vague de tenailles. Celles-ci pleuvaient sur lui telle des flèches, puis s'enfonçaient dans le toit créant d'innombrables cratères qui ébranlaient tout le bâtiment sous ses pieds.

Se jetant derrière un des pots de fleurs encore debout qui ornaient l'un des côtés du toit, il se mit à réfléchir. Il ne parviendrait jamais à approcher la casquette sans user de la ruse. Lançant un coup d'il dans la direction de son ennemi, il vit avec effrois trois pinces foncer vers sa position. Il se redressa rapidement. Son regard se posa sur l'une des plantes à laquelle était adossé un paquet de terreau. Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Plongeant la main à travers le plastique, il referma son poing sur la terre fraîche qui s'y trouvait. Il fit ensuite volte-face et, se propulsant à l'aide de son bâton télescopique, il réussit à s'approcher assez de son adversaire pour lui envoyer le terreau à la figure.

Aveuglé, ce dernier hurla, tandis que le jeune héros parvenait à arracher la casquette à l'emprise de la mâchoire de métal la plus proche, une demi seconde avant qu'une des pinces ne se referme sur lui. Il se réceptionna en roulant sur le sol et se retrouva nez à nez avec Marinette qui l'observa avec de grands yeux. Le jeune homme lui offrit un clin d'oeil canaille qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de la jeune fille, puis se retourna et fit face à l'opposant.

Les yeux de l'Akumatisé, qui était parvenu à retirer la terre qui lui obscurcissait la vue, s'agrandirent d'horreur quand il vit la main griffue de Chat Noir s'approcher de la casquette. D'un geste, il arracha Marinette du mur et l'attira à lui. Une pince menaçante apparut autour de son cou et Marinette dégluti.

-Lâche-la, grinça Chat Noir.

-Tu sais ce que je veux, répliqua l'Akumatisé. Au fait, je m'appelle Jean Jacques, reprit-il après une seconde de silence.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, Chat Noir éclata de rire, ce qui mit Jean Jacques dans une rage noire, détournant son attention de Marinette. Cette dernière, sentant la pression se relâcher, en profita pour se libérer et couru attraper la main secourable que lui tendait Chat Noir. Il tira son amie derrière son dos. Maintenant qu'elle était libre, il n'avait plus qu'à invoquer son _Cat-aclysme_ et à détruire cette fichue casquette. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Quand l'Akuma fut libéré, Marinette se jeta sur lui et l'enferma sous un pot de fleur renversé. Libéré du maléfice, le gardien du parc s'effondra au sol, retrouvant son apparence normale.

-Que fais-tu ? Demanda Chat Noir à son amie.

-J'ai piégé l'Akuma pour que Ladybug puisse le désakumatisé expliqua-t-elle. Ça évitera qu'il ne se duplique.

Chat Noir la regarda, admiratif. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille, il devait bien l'avouer. Il offrit un sourire malicieux à son amie puis se tourna vers le gardien du parc qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme le prit par le col et s'empressa de le descendre dans la rue. Puis il remonta chercher Marinette.

Quand il la vit assise au sol, près du pot de fleur renversé, il frémit. Elle était si belle...et si peu couverte. Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui avait tourné son magnifique regard bleu vers lui.

-Je te ramène chez toi, Princesse ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit-elle.

Acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait, elle se retrouva serré contre lui. Un instant elle revit la même scène, mais cette fois ce n'était plus Chat Noir qui la tenait, mais Adrien. Un frisson la parcouru quand ce même sentiment de familiarité qui l'avait saisi quelques heures plus tôt refit surface.

Chat Noir, lui, prit ce frisson pour une réaction au froid ambiant. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta prudemment jusque sur le toit de son immeuble. Puis, soulevant la trappe qui permettait d'accéder au toit-terrasse depuis la chambre de Marinette, il la descendit délicatement au sol. Cette dernière croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, par pudeur. Elle s'était aperçue que Chat Noir avait remarqué que le tissu était légèrement transparent...

-Je... désolé pour l'état de ta fenêtre Princesse, s'excusa le jeune homme après y avoir jeter un rapide coup d'il. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de tout remettre à sa place comme ma Lady...

-Ce n'est rien, et puis, je sûre que Ladybug ne va pas tarder. Elle pourra toujours utiliser son _Miraculous Ladybug_ pour tout arranger. Tu ferais mieux d'aller l'attendre sur le toit, lui rappela la jeune fille, je suis sûre qu'elle ne tardera pas.

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmura Chat Noir songeur, tu es sûre que tout ira bien ?

-Mais oui, ne t'en fait pas va ! lui assura Marinette avec un sourire, j'ai vu pire.

Chat Noir leva un sourcil interrogateur et Marinette, se rendant compte de la gaffe qu'elle venait de faire, s'empressa de se justifier.

-Enfin, tu sais bien, quand j'ai été emmenée par le Dessinateur...

Voyant que Chat Noir restait septique, elle bailla légèrement, lui signifiant qu'elle désirait aller se coucher... ou plutôt elle désirait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse aller purifier cet Akuma. Quoique, elle aurait bien aimé qu'il reste un peu...

-Bonne soirée Princesse, murmura Chat Noir ayant reçu son message, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière resta figée par la surprise tandis que son héros s'empressait de remonter sur le toit, refermant la trappe derrière lui.

La jeune fille posa une main sur sa joue tandis que ses joues se teintaient de rouge. Chat Noir... venait de l'embrasser ? Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle devait vite s'occuper de cet Akuma avant qu'il ne face qu'autres victimes. Elle se précipita vers l'escalier et fut percutée par une petite créature rouge.

-Marinette ! couina Tikki, j'ai eu si peur ! Je n'aurais jamais dû être séparée de toi !

\- Ne t'en fais pas Tikki, je vais bien, la rassura gentiment Marinette en la serrant contre elle malgré l'urgence de la situation. Par contre, il faut vite que je m'occupe de ce fichu Akuma. Tu pourrais me transformer ?

Retrouvant sa petite mine sérieuse, Tikki acquiesça et la jeune fille passa de Marinette à Ladybug en quelques secondes.

A l'aide de son yoyo, elle sortit par la fenêtre, mais pris garde de s'éloigner du toit voisin, où avait eu lieu le combat, pour emprunter un autre chemin. Chat Noir aurait eu tôt fait de se douter de quelque chose si elle avait débarqué de chez elle.

Quand elle atterrie sur le toit, à côté de Chat Noir, celui-ci leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu arrives avec un petit temps de retard ma Lady...

-Oui, excuse-moi. C'est juste que... l'Akumatisé m'avait blessée, j'ai donc dû attendre que mon kwami reprenne des forces, se justifia-t-elle rapidement, tout en ressentant un léger pincement au coeur à l'idée de mentir à son partenaire.

L'expression de Chat Noir changea du tout au tout, l'inquiétude remplaça alors l'agacement sur son visage. Il s'approcha prudemment de la jeune fille, puis posa une main sur son épaule pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui, rien de très grave, s'empressa de le rassurer l'héroïne. Mais, qu'as-tu fais de l'Akuma ?

-Oh ! Il est là, dit son coéquipier en revenant au sujet qui les préoccupait malgré l'anxiété qui ne quittait pas ses belles prunelles vertes.

Il lui désigna le pot de fleur, les traits toujours tendus. Immédiatement, la jeune fille le renversa et captura le papillon dans son yoyo. Elle le purifia, puis utilisant son _Miraculous Ladybug,_ elle répara tous les dégâts qu'avaient causés les combats. Le toit retrouva une allure normale et les pots de fleurs se redressèrent comme par magie. Le sac de terreau retrouva l'apparence qu'il avait avant que Chat Noir ne l'éventre.

-Bye bye petit papillon, chantonna LadyBug en libérant le petit insecte redevenu blanc.

Les deux compagnons observèrent la petite créature s'envoler au-dessus des ruelles de Paris, retournant sans doute dans l'antre du Papillon...

-Comment marche ton _Miraculous Ladybug_? la questionna soudain Chat Noir. Habituellement tu utilises l'objet de ton _Lucky Charm_ pour ça...

La surprise laissa un instant Ladybug silencieuse.

-Oh... Et bien, en réalité, je n'en ai pas besoin, mon _Miraculous Ladybug_ fait seulement disparaître l'objet que j'ai créé comme il fait disparaître les dégâts des combats. C'est un peu confus, mais dans l'ensemble, mon _Miraculous Ladybug_ est un sort à part. Je pourrais l'utiliser sans avoir eu recourt au _Lucky Charm_ auparavant, par exemple. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Non, pour savoir. Tes dons me laissent parfois perplexe, répondit malicieusement son camarade en lui adressant un sourire malicieux. Et puis il faut avouer que comme j'en _pince_ pour toi, j'aime bien apprendre à mieux te connaître...

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel devant le jeu de mot de son coéquipier. Cette fâcheuse habitude ne lui passerait-elle donc jamais ?

Puis réalisant soudain quelque chose, elle se mit à observer attentivement Chat Noir. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à elle sous forme de Marinette. Étrange. Elle décida donc de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Mais... Sinon, tout s'est bien passé ?

Chat Noir tourna un visage surpris vers elle. Ses yeux verts étincelèrent de malice quand il comprit.

-Oui pourquoi ? J'ai battu cet Akumatisé à moi seul et alors ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Doutes-tu à ce point de mes capacités ?

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand elle décida de pousser son interrogatoire plus loin.

-Tu n'as... rien d'autre à me dire ?

-Pourquoi ça ma Lady ? Serait-on jalouse ? susurra-t-il à son oreille.

La jeune fille tressaillit en sentant son souffle chaud contre son oreille. Chat Noir recula et l'examina d'un air canaille.

-C'est bon ! Capitula l'héroïne. J'ai cru voir Marinette en arrivant, alors je me suis dit... Se justifia l'héroïne en rougissant.

-Tu t'es dit quoi ma Lady ? Demanda Chat Noir en s'approchant encore plus près un demi-sourire inimitable au coin des lèvres.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie, espérant faire disparaître cette expression suffisante particulièrement agaçante de son visage, quand le bip de la bague de son partenaire la coupa dans son élan.

-Oups ! Je dois y aller ma Lady, une autre fois peut-être ! dit-il en lui offrant ce petit sourire arrogant qui avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Alors qu'elle le suivait des yeux, bondissant d'immeubles en immeubles, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

-Oui... une autre fois peut-être... murmura Ladybug, le souvenir des lèvres de son compagnon sur elle déversant un feu brûlant dans ses veines.


	2. Chapter 2 : Adrien?

**Chapitre 2 : Adrien… ?**

Chat Noir avait décidé de repasser voir Marinette pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour elle. Après le combat de ce soir-là, il craignait qu'elle ne soit ébranlée, bien qu'elle ne lui en ait rien montré de peur qu'il ne s'inquiète pour elle. Il était donc rentré chez lui dans l'objectif de laisser Plagg souffler quelques heures, ainsi que pour prévenir à toute intrusion intempestive de Nathalie dans sa chambre. Car si la secrétaire de son père s'était aperçu qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez lui, il n'osait imaginer tous les problèmes que cela aurait engendré.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était donc de nouveau rendu chez son amie brune, une fois retransformé.

Depuis le toit-terrasse de la jeune fille, il avait empli ses poumons d'air frais, avant de soulever délicatement la trappe qui descendait jusque dans la chambre de Marinette. Il avait alors eu un instant d'hésitation.

Il en était encore à se demander s'il avait le cran de pénétré par effraction chez son amie pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, quand il se morigéna intérieurement. Il ne faisait rien de mal ! Son inquiétude était pourtant légitime... Marinette était son amie. De plus, elle venait de servir d'appât à ce Jean Jacques (quel drôle de nom pour un Akumatisé, il ne s'en remettrait donc jamais ?). Il y avait de quoi ébranler n'importe qui ! De surcroît, douce et timide, son amie paraissait si fragile !

Il secoua la tête pour couper court à son débat mental et sauta par l'ouverture. Il se réceptionna silencieusement sur le sol de la chambre de son amie. Il resta un instant immobile et tendit l'oreille. Hormis la respiration silencieuse de la jeune fille qui provenait d'un coin de la mezzanine, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Remerciant Plagg et la vision nocturne que lui accordait le félin kwami, il se dirigea d'un pas de velours vers le lit de Marinette. Sans les pouvoirs que lui octroyait son costume, il se serait pris les pieds dans la chaise qui traînait dans un coin, puis aurait basculer à cause de l'une des malles de tissus qui étaient rangées non loin du lit.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus la rambarde de la mezzanine et observa le reste de la chambre. Il ne pouvait voir le bureau de son amie, ce dernier se trouvant sous lui, mais son regard se posa sur la banquette qui faisait face à la fenêtre, puis dériva sur la coiffeuse de son amie, de l'autre côté. Rien à signaler. Il n'y avait pas un chat.

Le jeune homme sourit face à ce jeu de mot involontaire et poursuivit son chemin. Lentement, à pas de loup, il s'approcha du fond de la chambre.

Quand il fut arrivé au pied du lit, la vision qui s'offrit à lui le figea.

Marinette était profondément endormie, une peluche rouge posée à côté de la tête. Cette peluche intrigua Chat Noir, car il aurait juré la voir respirer. On aurait vaguement dit une coccinelle...

Mais les yeux du jeune homme revinrent immanquablement sur Marinette. Le souffle léger qui soulevait sa poitrine faisait frémir une mèche de sa chevelure d'ébène qui lui tombait en travers du visage. A la vue des lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune fille, Chat Noir sentie une brusque bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, renforcée par le fait que la couverture de la jeune fille s'arrêtait au niveau de ses hanches et dévoilait la fine chemise de nuit blanche qu'elle avait revêtu. Au moment où il constatait qu'elle s'était changée au profit de ce vêtement qui ne cachait rien de ses formes, le jeune homme senti ses joues s'embraser. Lui qui était seulement venu vérifier que son amie allait bien, le spectacle qui s'offrait désormais à son regard de jeune homme le mettait dans un tel état qu'il préféra détourner le regard.

Maintenant qu'il était certain que tout allait bien pour Marinette, il se dit qu'il devrait sans doute rebrousser chemin. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. A la fois la honte de profiter de cet instant de vulnérabilité de son amie pour l'observer et la tendresse qu'il éprouvait en la regardant ainsi dormir se mêlèrent dans son esprit.

Quand il reporta les yeux sur elle, il sentit son coeur rater un battement. Il avait toujours trouvé Marinette follement attirante, mais il n'avait jamais pu se décidé entre elle et Ladybug. Maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il se dit qu'il ferait sûrement mieux de renoncer à sa Lady qui semblait ne pas avoir d'attrait pour lui et tenter sa chance avec Marinette. Mais il devrait le faire en tant qu'Adrien, et non en tant que Chat Noir, car la situation risquerait de se compliquer. S'il la faisait tomber amoureuse de lui en tant que héros, il y aurait constamment le risque qu'elle ne découvre sa véritable identité et il ne serait pas libre de faire ce que font les autres couples avec elle : aller au cinéma, prendre un verre, l'embrasser en pleine rue ou devant chez elle. Il ne pourrait même pas l'inviter chez lui, ni l'approcher au lycée sans que cela ne paraisse suspect !

Il décida donc qu'il irait lui rendre visite le lendemain en tant que super-héros pour clore l'épisode de l'Akumatisé et prendre de ses nouvelles, puis qu'il se rapprocherait d'elle sous la forme d'Adrien, mannequin et fils du styliste le plus renommé de Paris.

Il soupira, contempla un instant supplémentaire sa jeune amie, puis déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres roses.

Même plongée dans un profond sommeil, la jeune fille frémit et se tourna sur le côté. Chat Noir remonta la couverture sur elle, observa avec satisfaction le léger sourire qui s'était peint sur le visage de son amie, puis s'éclipsa, aussi discret qu'une ombre...

…O…

Quand Marinette ouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui fit cligner des yeux. Elle avait laissé ses rideaux ouverts à cause d'un certain super-héros qui lui avait complètement fait sortir de la tête ses tâches quotidiennes.

Marinette bailla. Une impression étrange l'habitait, de celle que l'on a quand on se réveille et qu'un rêve que l'on vient pourtant de faire nous échappe, s'envole, puis s'évapore doucement dans les airs.

Elle avait le sentiment que son rêve était important. Une histoire de baiser volé... Elle secoua la tête, frustrée de ne pas parvenir à remettre le doigt sur ce fichu songe.

Agacée, elle regardait l'heure qu'affichait son réveil et poussa un cri. Elle allait encore être en retard !

Jurant, elle se leva, provoquant un couinement de Tikki qui tomba du lit. Elle ramassa la petite créature en se rependant d'excuses, mortifiée que sa minuscule amie fasse les frais de sa précipitation et de sa maladresse.

Elle dévala ensuite l'échelle qui permettait de regagner le reste de sa chambre depuis le point surélevé sur lequel reposait son lit, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse, engloutit son petit déjeuner, expédia sa toilette et se précipita dehors. Une fois dans la rue, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac. Jurant de plus belle, elle courut le chercher, puis sprinta jusqu'à son lycée.

Essoufflée, elle déboula dans la cour, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, se précipita vers sa salle de cours.

Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la classe, se rependit une nouvelle fois en excuses, puis se dirigea vers la place qu'elle occupait, à côté d'Alya. Elle s'assit enfin, et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Alors, lui demanda Alya avec un petit sourire entendu, c'est quoi l'excuse cette fois-ci ?

-J'avais oublié de programmer mon réveil, chuchota Marinette en réponse.

Adrien, qui écoutait leur conversation, sourit. Il avait deviné la raison qui avait fomenté cet oubli. Et en être la cause lui procurait un étrange et coupable plaisir.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda Marinette à son amie.

-Oh, trois fois rien, Chloé à, comme d'habitude, posé ses sales pattes sur Adrien en arrivant, Ivan et Mylène nous ont offert une scène de retrouvailles romantiques à souhait -comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu la veille-, et Nino m'a montré la photo de sa nouvelle table de mixage.

-Je parlais du cours Alya, répliqua Marinette.

-Oh...

Adrien se retenait de rire. Il adorait écouter les échanges des deux amies. C'était toujours hilarant de voir comment Marinette arrivait à doucher la spontanéité et l'enthousiasme naturels de son amie.

Il repensa à la veille et au désir qui l'avait saisi à la gorge à la vue de Marinette endormie. Il refoula le rouge qui menaçait d'envahir ses joues. Il reporta son attention sur la classe. Quand Chloé s'aperçu qu'il regardait dans sa direction, elle fit une moue qu'elle voulait sans doute séductrice et battit des paupières. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son manège, Adrien se tourna vers le fond de la classe. Kim regardait par la fenêtre d'un air morne, Rose et Juleka échangeaient des mots et Nathaniel contemplait Marinette.

Quoi ?!

Nathaniel contemplait Marinette ?! Mais oui, il la dévorait même du regard ! Un intense sentiment de possessivité naquit dans la poitrine d'Adrien et l'aveugla momentanément. Il eut soudain envie de se lever et d'arracher les yeux de son camarade qui semblait vouloir dévorer Marinette tellement il était accaparé par son visage. Surpris par sa propre réaction, Adrien tenta de se calmer. Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment ? Nathaniel ne faisait que _regarder_ Marinette... Il ne la touchait pas, ne lui parlait pas, il ne faisait que la _regarder_. Malgré tout, un sentiment de jalousie brûlant vint se déverser dans les veines d'Adrien.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, tentant de se libérer de cette ardente étreinte.

Nino finit par lui donner un coup de coude.

-Ça va mec ? On dirait que tu veux tuer quelqu'un...

Adrien lui adressa un pâle sourire. Oh que oui, il avait envie de tuer quelqu'un. Mais cette idée ne pouvait pas venir de lui, Nathaniel était son ami et n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse l'offenser.

 _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui,_ murmura insidieusement une petite voix dans sa tête.

-T'es sûre que tout va bien ? Je peux demander à ce que tu sortes pour boire coup si tu veux...

-Non, ça va aller, répliqua Adrien d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Le regard de Nino resta inquiet un instant, puis il haussa les épaules en signe de reddition.

-Comme tu veux mec...

Marinette, loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son voisin de devant, écoutait d'un air distrait ce que racontait leur professeur. Elle était toujours obnubilée par ce rêve qui lui échappait. Elle n'en gardait qu'une sensation diffuse, ainsi que le fantôme d'un contact sur ses lèvres. Machinalement, elle porta les doigts à sa bouche. Elle croyait se souvenir d'une légère brise à cet endroit de son épiderme qui s'était ensuite envolée, emportant son rêve avec elle.

La sonnerie de fin de cours la fit sursauter. Le professeur les retint un instant.

-Pour l'exposé, j'aimerai que vous fassiez des groupes de deux, mais mixtes. Un garçon et une fille, c'est bien compris ?

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit. Alors que ses autres camarades ronchonnaient à l'idée de se séparer de leur meilleur(e) ami(e), Marinette sentit un feu d'artifice éclater dans son bas ventre. Elle n'avait pas du tout saisi sur quoi l'exposer était censé porter, n'ayant, bien entendu, rien écouté, mais à l'idée de se mettre en groupe avec un garçon... Son regard se porta vers Adrien. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle rougit et...

-Marinette ? Fit une voix derrière elle. Ça te dirait qu'on se mettent ensemble ?

Retenant un gémissement, Marinette se retourna et offrit un sourire forcé à ce pauvre Nathaniel qui ne se doutait pas qu'elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas la moindre envie de faire ce travail en sa compagnie.

Adrien, qui assistait à la scène, vit rouge. Quand le professeur avait annoncé que le travail serait effectué par des binômes filles/garçons, il avait cru que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine au vu de l'énergie nouvelle avec laquelle il s'était mis à battre.

Mais l'arrivée de Nathaniel avait eu sur lui l'effet d'une douche froide.

Le jeune homme se leva, et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, avait emprisonné Marinette dans ses bras et déclarait d'une voix froide :

-Désolé, mais Marinette est déjà prise, vois-tu ? En revanche, Chloé serait ravie de faire équipe avec toi...

Evidemment, la fille du maire n'avait aucune envie de travailler avec le jeune homme, et la seule raison qui l'avait poussée à se lever était la certitude qu'Adrien allait lui demander de se mettre en groupe avec elle.

L'attitude d'Adrien avait jeté un blanc sur toute la salle de cours. Marinette, coincée par ses bras qu'il avait passé par-dessus ses épaules et joints devant elle, était au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle sentait la chaleur qui emmenait du corps de son camarade et son odeur lui tournait la tête. Elle senti ses genoux vaciller, et sans le soutien d'Adrien, se serait sûrement effondrée. De plus, elle se rendait à présent compte des centimètres qu'avait pris son ami durant ces trois dernières années...Il la dépassait d'une tête !

Conscient que son attitude avait légèrement devancé ses pensées, Adrien libéra Marinette, et, prenant un air placide, l'entraina à sa suite, hors de la classe, sous le regard médusé de leurs camarades.

Arrivé dans un couloir désert, le jeune homme relâcha Marinette qui s'effondra contre le mur, sous la force des émotions qui venaient la submerger.

Gêné, Adrien se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se massa la nuque d'un air distrait.

-Excuse-moi si j'ai pu te paraître un peu...brutal. C'est juste que Nathaniel m'avait légèrement énervé auparavant et...

Stupéfaite de voir Adrien, ce garçon si parfait, avouer avoir succomber au goût de la provocation, Marinette ne sut quoi répondre.

Adrien se tourna vers elle et demanda d'un air soucieux :

-Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on soit en groupe, n'est-ce pas ?

Bouleversée, Marinette bafouilla :

-Je... Oui...enfin, non, ç-ça ne m-me dérange pas...c'est ju-uste que...enfin, ça m-ma surprise, enfi-in, tu vois...je...laisse tomber.

Mortifiée, elle aurait aimé disparaître sous terre. Mais Adrien, qui avait saisi ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, fit naître un sourire sur son visage.

Marinette le regarda le rouge aux joues. Elle osa alors lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, retrouvant étonnement la parole :

-Mais qu'avait donc fait Nathaniel pour te mettre...te mettre dans cet état ?

Adrien sembla réfléchir un instant, la contemplant d'un regard insondable qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il avait tellement changé...

Tellement.

Elle se souvenait de l'Adrien si gentil, si adorable avec tout le monde, si différent du jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Ce jeune homme qui n'avait pas hésité un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour rendre un autre jaloux ... Elle sentit son coeur se serrer en pensant que si Adrien l'avait choisie, c'était uniquement dans le but de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Nathaniel. Le Adrien qu'elle connaissait n'aurait jamais utilisé quelqu'un pour faire du tort à un autre.

-Ce qu'avait fait Nathaniel ? Eh bien, il a osé tenter de me dérober quelque chose...répondit Adrien dans un murmure.

Marinette le regarda, horrifié. Nathaniel avait tenté de voler quelque chose à Adrien ? Pourtant, le garçon qu'elle connaissait était timide et gentil, bien qu'un peu trop aimable avec elle parfois. Elle se sentait toujours gênée par les démonstrations d'affection que lui portait le jeune dessinateur.

-Comment... ? Comment Nathaniel aurait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? S'écria Marinette. C'est ton ami pourtant, je ne pense pas qu'il ait fait ça dans un but intentionnel, tu dois t'être trompé...

-Oh, crois-moi, il ne savait peut-être pas qu'il s'agissait de ma propriété, mais il l'a bien cherché, murmura Adrien en saisissant l'une des mèches de cheveux de Marinette qui s'étaient échappées de sa coiffure pour jouer distraitement avec.

Interloquée, Marinette le fixa. Quand il tourna son regard émeraude vers elle pour la fixer avec une intensité à couper le souffle, elle se senti rougir. Son coeur rata un battement. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Un brasier se rependit dans ses artères, embrasant tout son épiderme. Elle sentait la chaleur du corps d'Adrien près du sien, si proche qu'elle n'avait qu'à lever la main pour effleurer son torse.

Hypnotisée par le regard magnétique du jeune homme, la jeune fille, ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il s'était approché d'elle. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, ses os se liquéfièrent et son coeur bondit dans sa poitrine, si fort que cela en devint douloureux. Elle baissa les yeux, comme brûlée par le regard du jeune homme. La tension qui régnait entre eux était palpable. Elle aurait presque pu la sentir ramper sur eux, étendant ses bras pour venir les envelopper de ses membres glacés.

Adrien se pencha vers l'oreille de Marinette. Quand les lèvres du jeune homme effleurèrent son lobe, un frisson la parcouru. Elle senti la bouche du garçon s'étirer d'un sourire quand il s'en rendit compte. A l'évidence, l'effet qu'il produisait sur elle ne le laissait pas indifférent.

-Je déteste que l'on convoite ce qui m'appartient, susurra-t-il.

Son souffle chaud fit tressaillir Marinette. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Le désir qui la submergeait était si violent qu'elle se demandait comment son partenaire faisait pour ne pas entendre son coeur battre dans sa poitrine.

N'y tenant plus, elle commença d'une voix chevrotante :

-Adrien...je..

Un hoquet de surprise franchit sa bouche quand les lèvres brûlantes d'Adrien déposèrent un baiser dans son cou. La réaction du corps de la jeune fille fut des plus violent. Un brasier prit naissance dans son ventre, tandis que sa peau devenait hyper sensible. L'odeur d'Adrien assaillait ses narines comme qu'il prenait appuie au mur de chaque côté de sa tête.

Adrien laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, lui arrachant un autre hoquet de surprise. La tête enfouie dans son cou, il sourit. Son attitude n'avait pour but que de voir les réactions de Marinette. Il prenait plaisir à la tourmenter ainsi, tandis qu'il sentait sa respiration rapide dans son cou. La tension et le désir qui émanaient de son amie lui arrachait un rictus de satisfaction. Il n'avait pu empêcher Chat Noir de refaire surface, joueur incorrigible qui prenait plaisir à tourmenter la jeune fille. Ce n'était que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle qui hier l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Elle n'en était certes pour pas grand-chose, voir pour rien du tout, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

Et puis, il était tellement bien, là, le nez dans l'odeur de Marinette, délicieux mélange de pâtisserie et de fraîcheur. Il aurait été tenté de la dévorer, ici même, dans le couloir...

Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se redressa simplement, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue de son amie, et de la planter là, pétrifiée et totalement déboussolée.

…O…

Marinette était restée environ cinq minutes, figée, incapable de bouger.

Qu'avait-il donc pris à Adrien ? Ce garçon si doux, gentil et courtois ? Ou était passé cet Adrien-là ? Il avait été remplacé par une sorte de réplique...

Oui.

Une réplique étrangement familière.

Ce regard.

Ce rictus...

...Ce baiser.

Tout lui rappelait... Chat Noir.

Chat Noir ?

Non.

Impossible.

Adrien n'avait rien en comment avec Chat Noir. Il était...

Exactement comme Chat Noir. Du moins, c'était le comportement si étrange qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant qui lui permettait d'affirmer ça...Autrement, Adrien était tout l'opposée du justicier masqué. Adrien n'était ni fanfaron, ni adepte de jeux de mots douteux, ni...

...ni aussi entreprenant.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?

 _Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ?_

Adrien s'assit sur le banc aux côtés de Nino, après leur seconde heure de cours de la journée. Il attendait de voir surgir Marinette dans la cour. L'heure précédente, elle s'était murée dans un silence profond et même Alya n'avait su l'en tirer avant la première demi-heure. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi brusque avec elle, et en même temps, une intense satisfaction emplissait tout son être. Sentir cette jeune fille si attirante frémir sous son regard avait été un pur délice...

Quand la jeune fille en question jaillit du lycée, il esquissa un sourire. Le regard de Marinette vint buter contre le sien et ses joues, qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à calmer durant l'heure précédente, reprirent de plus belle, se parant d'une incroyable teinte écarlate. Elle baissa la tête et s'assit précipitamment près d'Alya qui la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

Adrien se promit de lui faire des excuses, mais pas tout de suite. Il préférait la faire mariner un peu...

Adrien sourit. Mariner...Marinette...Décidément, il ne cessait de faire des jeux de mots plus hasardeux les uns que les autres.

Il se renversa sur son banc la tête en arrière. Nino, assit à ses côtés, était totalement accaparé par son portable. Adrien, curieux, y jeta un oeil, et découvrit avec satisfaction que son meilleur ami était en train de discuter avec sa chère Alya.

Une idée vint à l'esprit du jeune mannequin. Sortant son portable, il se mit à taper un message.

…O…

Marinette, assise à côté d'Alya, faisait mine d'examiner ses chaussures. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son amie s'assoie juste _en face_ d'Adrien ? Rhaaa ! Elle se détestait de réagir aussi excessivement chaque fois qu'Adrien était proche d'elle. Remarquez, elle avait une excuse à cet instant précis...

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, la faisant sursauter.

Elle le sortit, puis pressa l'icône de sa messagerie. Quand elle vit l'auteur du message, elle crut tourner de l'oeil. Les doigts tremblants, elle cliqua dessus.

 _ **Salut, je viens de me rendre compte qu'on avait pas décidé de l'endroit où on devait se voir pour l'exposé ni à quelle heure. On n'a pas de rendez-vous, quoi... ;)**_

Les joues de Marinette, déjà d'une merveilleuse couleur écrevisse, devinrent incandescente.

Adrien lui proposait de se voir, seul à seul ?! Bien sûr, elle s'y était attendu, c'était le principe même d'un exposé en binôme, mais...

...elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'il se comporte de manière si étrange une heure plus tôt ! Elle s'était rapprochée d'Adrien ses dernières années, et avait presque, je dis bien _presque,_ réussi à se débarrasser de sa fâcheuse manie qui consistait à bafouiller et perdre momentanément la parole en sa présence.

Mais pour une raison inconnue, elle sentait que cette habitude allait resurgir...

 _ **Ah oui, c'est vrai... Et bien on a qu'à se voir à la sortie, tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, je suis avec Alya...**_

Attendant la réponse de son partenaire, elle se perdit dans la contemplation du ciel.

Vibre, vibre.

 _ **Oui, je vois ça... La conversation à l'air d'être passionnante !**_

Marinette rougit, mais avant d'avoir pu lui renvoyer une réplique bien sentie, son portable vibra de nouveau.

 _ **Et pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas fixer un rendez-vous pas message ? Ce serait plus simple, non ? ;-)**_

Marinette se crispa. Elle n'avait, pour le moment, aucune envie de continuer cette conversation. Elle avait déjà fait le plein d'émotion dans le couloir, alors trop, c'est trop.

 _ **Et bien, c'est que j'ai plein de choses à faire cette semaine et comme je préfère qu'on ne s'embrouille pas dans les dates, je pense que ce serait plus simple de te l'expliquer face à face...**_

Adrien sourit. Il s'était attendu à une telle réaction de sa camarade, et c'était précisément le but recherché. Il trouvait très excitant son nouveau rôle de manipulateur.

Il tenta de se vider l'esprit. Malgré la jubilation qu'il ressentait en cet instant, le sentiment de malaise qui l'accompagnait tandis qu'il manipulait son amie ne quittait pas le creux de son ventre.

Ce n'était même plus Chat Noir qui déteignait sur lui, mais bien une autre face de lui-même ! A croire qu'un Dark Adrien se cachait quelque part dans sa tête...Mais cette fille le mettait vraiment dans tous ses états, si bien que ses plus bas instincts refaisaient surface. Il devait vraiment se calmer, ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'il allait démontrer son amour à Marinette !

Oui, car il l'aimait. De ça il était sûr. Seulement, il n'avait jamais encore eu à déclarer son amour sérieusement. En tant que Chat Noir, il le clamait bien à tout va, mais il n'était pas Chat Noir, bon sang ! Il n'était pas avec Ladybug non plus ! Il était Adrien et c'était à Marinette qu'il devait à présent déclarer sa flamme.

Relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de Marinette et lui adressa un sourire. Mais pas l'un de ceux qu'il lui avait offert dans le couloir, plus tôt. Non. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un sourire d'Adrien, le vrai, l'unique.

Marinette sentit son coeur s'emballer face à ce petit et timide sourire d'excuse. Elle le retrouvait enfin ! Son Adrien ! Et non ce jeune homme entreprenant et vraiment très, mais alors très, déstabilisant. Non que cela lui déplaise, mais... La situation n'en était devenue que plus intenable.

Elle lui rendit timidement son sourire.

A cet instant, la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pose retentie. Il leur restait encore plusieurs heures à tenir avant la fin des cours...

…O…

La fin de la journée était arrivée avec une lenteur exaspérante, mais était finalement là. Adrien attendait Marinette devant le lycée, tentant de se calmer mentalement. Son cerveau était en ébullition. Il devait absolument calmer son tempérament qui devenait excessif. Ne pas faire resurgir cette autre face de lui-même, plus sombre.

Quand son amie descendit enfin les marches pour quitter l'école, il lui un petit signe.

Marinette s'empourpra, puis s'approcha timidement de lui.

-Je...je tiens encore à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure... je..je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris, bredouilla Adrien, gêné.

Marinette leva les yeux vers lui, plus rouge que jamais :

-Ce...c'est pas grave. Ça..ça arrive à tout le monde de perdre les pédales...

Le jeune homme lui sourit timidement. Il était soulagé qu'elle lui pardonne aussi facilement. Il n'aurait pas supporter qu'elle lui en veuille. D'un autre côté... il l'avait bien cherché.

-Donc... pour ce rendez-vous... ?

-Oh, je me disais que ce serait mieux si tu venais chez moi, commença son amie.

Puis elle rougit et détourna les yeux en réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de dire aurait pu être mal interprété. Elle chercha à se rattraper aux branches.

-Tu...enfin...je..Ça ne te..te..dérange pas ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Adrien rit doucement, avec tendresse.

-Bien sûr que non Princesse, je...

La mine stupéfaite de Marinette le coupa dans son élan. Il écarquilla les yeux. Venait-il juste de l'appeler... _Princesse_?!

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, incapable de trouver de mots pour se justifier. Comment avait-il pu être à ce point stupide pour se laisser aller en sa présence ?! Plagg l'avait pourtant prévenu ! La veille, son kwami lui avait dit de faire attention à ne pas laisser Chat Noir remonter à la surface en présence de Marinette...Passer trop de temps avec la jeune fille en tant que Chat Noir était dangereux, d'autant qu'il avait pris des habitudes en sa présence et que, par ce fait, il les retrouvait quand il parlait avec elle... Seulement, il n'était plus Chat Noir à ces moments-là, mais Adrien. Il se maudit intérieurement, mais fit mine de ne pas remarquer la stupéfaction de Marinette et poursuivit :

-...Je suis d'accord avec toi, ce serait effectivement mieux. De plus, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on resterait tranquille très longtemps chez moi... Nathalie, la secrétaire de mon père est parfois assez...comment dire ? Envahissante.

Mais Marinette continuait de le regarder d'un drôle d'air. Il y avait de quoi, il le savait bien mais il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

-Tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête, Marinette...

-Tu...tu viens de m'appeler...Princesse ? bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Oui... ? répliqua Adrien tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Non pour rien, marmonna son amie. C'est juste que, ça m'a...rappelé quelqu'un...

Adrien se crispa. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle devine que Chat Noir et lui ne faisaient qu'un ! Bon, ça ne le dérangerait pas plus que ça, mais cela compromettrait son identité et pourrait mettre Marinette en danger si le fait qu'elle soit au courant venait à se savoir.

-Et sinon... mercredi, tu es libre ? Pour une fois, mon emploi du temps chargé comporte un trou de trois heure l'après-midi...

S'arrachant à sa réflexion, Marinette cligne des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tôt, la ressemblance avec Chat Noir avait été flagrante. Ce même petit sourire tendre, cette même façon de prononcer le _Princesse_... Mais Adrien ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Enfin si, elle avait noté la légère tension qui lui avait raidi les épaules.

Alors Chat Noir serait Adrien ?

Sous le choc de cette révélation, elle n'entendit tout d'abord pas la dernière phrase de son ami. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt !? Ils avaient la même taille, les mêmes épaules, les mêmes cuisses, les mêmes _fesses_! Ainsi qu'un visage sensiblement identique, un regard du même vert printanier, la même crinière blonde !

Elle voulut se donner des claques mentales. Les deux garçons avec qui elle passait le plus de temps n'étaient sûrement qu'une seule et même personne, et elle était incapable de le voir !

La voix d'Adrien, ou de _Chat Noir_ , la tira de ses pensées. Même leur voix avait des inflexions identiques !

-Oh oui, pardon... Oui oui, ça me convient parfaitement ! Dit faiblement Marinette.

Puis soudain, prise d'une envie de confirmer son intuition :

-On se voit donc mercredi, chaton !

Le visage d'Adrien pâlit. Elle avait deviné. Obligé. Sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-elle appelé comme elle appelait Chat Noir ?

Oh...

Attendez...

Marinette n'appelait _jamais_ Chat Noir « chaton » ...Seule Ladybug le faisait...

Pris de tournis, Adrien voulu retenir son amie, mais elle avait déjà disparue...


	3. Chapter 3 : Plagg !

**Chapitre 3 : Plagg !**

Marinette courait dans les rues de Paris. Elle fonçait vers chez elle avec une ardeur peu commune. Son coeur battait follement dans sa poitrine et ses poumons étaient en feu. Enfin, elle aperçut la boulangerie familiale, se précipita à l'intérieur. L'odeur de pain l'assailli, un peu éventée suite à l'absence de ses parents, partis en voyage. Contournant le comptoir, la jeune fille se dirigea vers l'appartement qui se trouvait derrière la boutique.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Marinette s'effondra contre la porte. Si devant Adrien elle avait fait preuve d'assurance, -du moins, l'espérait-elle-, elle se trouvait en réalité en état de choc.

Adrien était peut-être Chat Noir...

 _Son_ Adrien était peut-être _son_ Chat Noir !

La jeune fille gémit et se pris la tête entre les mains. Elle glissa lentement jusqu'au sol. Là, elle enfoui son visage toujours emprisonné de ses doigts dans le creux de ses genoux tandis qu'elle ramenait ses jambes contre elle.

Ses yeux fermés la plongeaient dans une antre d'un noir d'encre. Les battements de son coeur résonnaient dans cette caverne obscure. Le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines était semblable à autant de coups de marteaux et de pioches venant frapper la sombre paroi qui l'entourait. Elle avait l'impression d'être plongée dans un univers sombre, emplit de noirceur et de silence que seuls son rythme cardiaque et la pulsation de son sang venait troubler.

Les pensées qui cavalaient dans son esprit étaient si incongrues qu'elles lui donnaient la nausée. Elle avait l'impression de tanguer, et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ne faisait que renforcer cet effet de son imagination. Elle en avait presque le mal de mer.

Non que, s'il s'avérait vrai, le fait qu'Adrien et Chat Noir ne soient la même personne la répugne. Simplement, la révélation était telle qu'elle en perdait totalement ses moyens et était au bord du malaise.

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle repensa à toutes ces fois où elle avait rembarré Chat Noir. A toutes ces fois où elle avait rêvé qu'Adrien ne la prenne dans ses bras...

Un souvenir vint se heurter au reste de ses pensées. Une allergie...Une allergie aux plumes de pigeons étrangement commune aux deux personnages qui hantaient son esprit... Si ce n'était pas une preuve ! Ce souvenir remontait de si loin qu'elle ne savait même pas comment elle faisait pour s'en rappelait encore à ce jour.

Malgré tout, le doute persistait. Peut-être la peur de reconnaître qu'elle était restée aveugle si longtemps... Tout compte fait, si son intuition se confirmait, elle en mourrait sûrement de frustration et de honte. Combien de fois Chat Noir l'avait-il tenue dans ses bras ? Combien de fois l'avait-elle repoussé ? S'il s'avérait que son coéquipier était bien Adrien, l'ironie était telle que Marinette aurait sans doute envie de monter voir l'univers et de lui dire clairement ce qu'elle en pensait.

La caresse d'une minuscule main la tira de sa prostration. Elle releva la tête, clignant des yeux. Des points blancs s'étaient imprimés dans sa rétine, mais elle parvint néanmoins à reconnaître son adorable kwami.

-Ne t'en fais pas Marinette, commença gentiment Tikki. S'il s'avère que Chat Noir et Adrien ne sont qu'en fait une seule et même personne, vous n'en serez que plus proches ! Cela fait tant d'années que vous êtes des camarades de classe. J'ai bien vu la manière dont vous vous êtes rapprochés dernièrement et je peux t'assurer que votre lien n'en sera que renforcé.

Hébétée, Marinette contempla un instant sa minuscule amie qui lui souriait gentiment tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Tikki ne semblait pas avoir perçu la source de son désarroi. Elle s'éclaircit machinalement la gorge.

-Je le sais bien Tikki, seulement...

-Seulement... ? l'encouragea le kwami en voyant que son amie n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de finir sa phrase.

-Seulement, soupira finalement Marinette après un instant de silence, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas me rendre compte plus tôt des ressemblances qui liaient Adrien et Chat Noir... Ce sont pourtant les deux garçons auxquels je tiens le plus ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser abuser de la sorte ?

-Marinette, reprit tendrement Tikki, amusée, tu sais bien que l'amour rend aveugle ! Tu ne pouvais pas assimiler sciemment ton camarade de classe et ton coéquipier. Leurs caractères sont bien trop divergents. Regarde, tu es d'une maladresse légendaire, et pourtant tu deviens une héroïne intrépide et assurée !

Face à cette dernière phrase, Marinette sourit. Tikki savait parfaitement trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Quoique cette dernière phrase lui laissait un goût aigre-doux sur la langue. D'une maladresse légendaire ? Elle était maladroite, elle n'allait pas le nier, mais d'une maladresse légendaire… ? C'était tout de même assez vexant.

-Et puis, ton inconscient à fait le travail pour toi. Tu as sans doute rassemblé ces deux personnes qui te sont si chères en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un fantasme non réalisable, alors que ton coeur avait simplement reconnu qu'il s'agissait du même garçon.

Pensive, Marinette laissa ses yeux s'égarer dans le vague. Elle avait toujours ressenti un sentiment de familiarité avec Chat Noir. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'Adrien ?

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle venait d'admettre qu'Adrien et Chat Noir ne formait qu'un. Elle frémit. De joie, d'excitation et d'appréhension. Car si la révélation qui s'était imposée à elle quelques minutes plus tôt se montrait exacte, cela serait indubitablement synonyme d'innombrables changements dans sa vie...

…O…

Adrien grogna. Plagg venait de lui faire remarquer désobligeamment qu'il n'avait pas plus de matière grise qu'un pigeon -oiseau dont il était allergique au plume, ce qui était d'autant plus vexant. Les réflexions méprisantes de son kwami le laissaient toujours perplexe. Ce petit compagnon n'était-il pas plutôt censé être un guide, sage et bienveillant ? Au lieu de quoi, le chat miniature se goinfrait de camembert, lâchant de temps à autre de magnifiques rots qui retentissaient dans l'immense chambre du jeune homme, tout en comblant les blancs qui séparaient ses mastications et ses remontées gastriques de commentaires sarcastiques.

-Plagg, siffla Adrien entre ses dents, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là...

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas mon intention, répliqua le félin en lui souriant d'un air suffisant, les yeux plissés de plaisir.

Adrien leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui, il essayait de faire le tri parmi toutes les émotions qui l'envahissaient successivement. Joie, incrédulité, doute, crainte... Tout se mêlait dans sa tête en un noeud impossible à défaire.

Poussant un soupir de frustration, Adrien se laissa tomber sur son lit, un bras en travers du visage. Est-ce qu'il se pourrait que Marinette soit...Ladybug ? Elles avaient pourtant des caractères si différents ! Malgré tout, leurs physiques étaient très semblables... Il avait souvent pensé que si l'une des filles de sa classe devait être Ladybug, il s'agirait sans conteste de son amie brune. Malheureusement, Paris était une ville si grande qu'il en avait toujours douté.

-Remarque, je vois pas pourquoi t'as l'air si perdu. Elle est plutôt canon Marinette. Si j'étais toi, je sauterais sur l'occasi...

-PLAAAAAG ! rugit Adrien en se redressant, écarlate.

Il fusilla le kwami du regard, le coeur battant à tout rompre, le visage en feu. Entre lui et Nino, il ne savait pas qui des deux était le pire pour faire ce genre de réflexions déplacées.

-Oh ça va, ronchonna Plagg d'un air vexé, si on peut même plus donner son opinion...En plus, sans vouloir me vanter, je tiens mon propre jugement en très haute estime. Si tu veux mon avis, tu ferais mieux de m'écouter...

Vaincu par tant d'orgueil, Adrien se laissa retomber sur le dos. Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour s'être vu refiler un comédien pareil ? Désespéré, il se tourna et enfouit son beau visage dans l'un de ses oreillers.

Se doutant qu'il ne pourrait continuer son conciliabule intérieur sans être une nouvelle fois interrompu par Plagg, Adrien finit par se réfugier dans sa salle de bain. Ce même endroit où, quelques années plus tôt, après l'épisode de Volpina, Ladybug avait failli découvrir son alter-ego. Il frissonna à ce souvenir, se dévêtit, puis se laissa aller sous l'eau chaude.

Tandis que l'eau presque brûlante l'aidait à évacuer ses pensées troublées, comme l'aurait fait le soleil emportant les dernières gouttes de rosée sur les pétales des fleurs, il se détendit enfin. Il avait l'impression que les barrières qui entouraient son crâne s'effondraient libérant ses pensées vers le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

La journée avait été éprouvante, entre son étrange comportement et les paroles lourdes de sous-entendus de Marinette. Le jeune homme soupira. L'eau qui ruisselait le long de son torse finement musclé l'apaisait. C'était comme si une présence réconfortante venait caresser son coeur si éprouvé et que l'organe se mettait à ronronner doucement, enroulé sur lui-même. Ses muscles se décrispaient lentement, tandis qu'une douce sérénité l'envahissait. Les yeux fermés, il écoutait le délicieux martèlement de l'eau contre le sol, tout en luttant contre la torpeur qui menaçait de l'emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Il resta encore quelques instants sous l'eau, refusant de détruire ce fragile instant de paix, avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette éponge et de sortir affronter son irascible et incorrigible compagnon.

Quand il s'assit sur son lit, il réalisa sans grand étonnement qu'il était si épuisé qu'il n'avait même pas l'envie de dîner. N'ayant la force d'enfiler qu'un boxer, il s'allongea sous sa couverture et ferma les yeux. Il senti Plagg se lover sur son oreiller et sourit. Malgré son caractère belliqueux, le kwami n'en restait pas moins un félin et ses petites habitudes amusaient et attendrissaient grandement Adrien.

Tandis que le jeune homme se roulait en boule, comme l'aurait fait l'animal dont Chat Noir empruntait le nom, ses pensées dérivèrent, bien malgré lui, vers d'immenses yeux bleus, tandis qu'il sentait le sommeil l'engourdir...

…O…

Le lendemain, Adrien se leva en pleine forme. Il rejoignit Nino devant le lycée et c'est avec bonne humeur qu'ils se rendirent en cours. Ces derniers filèrent à toute vitesse. Leur journée comptant deux professeurs absents, ils pourraient sortir quelques heures plus tôt.

Entre le cinéma qu'avait fait Chloé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en arrivant et la montagne de devoir que leur infligèrent les professeurs restant, l'enthousiasme des deux garçons retomba brutalement.

Ils eurent bien quelques instants de rire entre Alya qui avait tenté de convaincre Marinette que les bruns aux yeux marrons étaient les plus mignons parce qu'ils faisaient penser à des gâteaux au chocolat et que la boxe n'était pas un sport de brute, ainsi que la magistrale défaite que se prit Kim après avoir défié Alix. Malgré tout, la journée parue assez éreintante du point de vu d'Adrien qui avait dû résister à l'envie de fusiller du regard tous ceux qui approchaient Marinette et qui parvenaient à la faire rire ainsi qu'à l'irrésistible envie d'embrasser les lèvres roses de son amie quand elle était venue lui dire bonjour. De plus, il avait senti sa présence dans son dos durant toutes les heures de cours et son coeur qui s'amusait à faire un concours de saut en hauteur dans sa poitrine l'avait épuisé. S'il avait été sujet d'un infarctus, il n'aurait été guère étonné. Bref, la journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, malgré la vitesse folle avec laquelle elle était passée.

…O…

Après avoir dit au-revoir à ses amis, Marinette marchait paisiblement en direction de son domicile. Elle tentait de se remémorer la recette de cookies de sa grand-mère car Tikki en raffolait et qu'il viendrait bientôt à en manquer. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se serait pris un panneaux STOP si un grand-père qui passait par là ne l'avait pas prévenue à temps.

Elle marchait donc tranquillement le long de la Seine quand une voix reconnaissable entre mille l'interpela.

-Bonjour Princesse ! Chat va mieux depuis l'autre soir ?

La jeune fille fit volte-face et découvrit Chat Noir adossé à un lampadaire, qui la couvait d'un regard malicieux, manifestement fier de son apparition - et de son jeu de mot par la même occasion. Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine, tandis que l'envie de jouer avec les nerfs de son coéquipier faisait sa route dans son cerveau. Cela tombait bien, elle était d'humeur taquine et avait besoin de se détendre après cette dure journée.

Voyant une lueur inhabituelle apparaitre dans les yeux de son amie, Chat Noir fut pris d'une envie de fuir. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi Marinette lui faisait-elle peur tout à coup ? Peut -être était-ce ce petit sourire malicieux qui était apparu au coin de ses lèvres ? Ou la manière qu'elle avait de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas sautillant ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça...répondit-elle intentionnellement évasive.

Chat Noir fronça les sourcils et vint à sa rencontre de son pas félin, presque dansant.

-Qu'est-ce qui te trouble Princesse ? Tu peux tout me dire...Je suis à ton service, ronronna le jeune homme en roulant les « r ».

Levant un sourcil, Marinette réprima un sourire. Il pouvait être si adorable quand l'envie l'en prenait ! Et si exaspérant le reste du temps... Chat Noir la contourna, l'obligeant une nouvelle fois à faire demi-tour. Elle lui fit face en se campant sur ses jambes, les pieds perpendiculaires à ses épaules, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Oh c'est seulement que j'ai...

Un silence.

-Que tu as... ?

-...Un ami qui s'est comporté de façon très étrange hier...

-Vraiment ? Se crispa Chat Noir, devinant la suite.

-Oui, il s'est changé en une espèce de... et bien de Chat Noir, mais version encore plus froide et calculatrice...

Chat Noir porta une main à son coeur, faisant mine d'être blessé -il l'était vraiment en réalité. Reprenant d'une voix dramatique, il murmura :

-Quoi ? Tu me vois vraiment comme quelqu'un de froid et calculateur ? Je suis profondément heurté par tant de méprise...Moi qui ai toujours tout fait pour te satisfaire, Princesse *petit reniflement* je suis désolé de voir que tu ne me porte pas dans ton coeur...

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'empressa de le rassurer Marinette en souriant doucement, seulement, il avait des expressions qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les tiennes et...

Tentant à son tour de contourner Chat Noir pour poursuivre sa route, la jeune fille se prit les pieds dans la ceinture qui faisait office de queue à Chat Noir, trébucha, et dans son élan pour la retenir, son comparse fut entrainé avec elle dans sa chute. Le choc fit momentanément tourner la tête de Marinette, puis elle se rendit compte que Chat Noir était allongé sur elle. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder, puis lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de son partenaire, la jeune fille mit un instant à réaliser qu'ils étaient en pleine rue. Elle rougit, puis posa la main sur la joue de son ami et lui fit tourner la tête de côté.

A la seconde même, un sentiment d'horreur se manifesta dans ses entrailles. Ce geste qu'elle venait de faire...seule Ladybug aurait réagi ainsi en présence de Chat Noir. Marinette se figea. Elle avait tenté de jouer avec le feu...et elle s'était brûler les doigts. Elle était bonne pour une nouvelle séance d'auto-flagellation.

Chat Noir, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas non plus. Marinette avait instinctivement réagi comme l'aurait fait sa chère Lady, et pourtant, ce geste lui avait paru si naturel chez elle... Ses soupçons devenaient peu à peu une certitude...

Bredouillant des excuses, les deux acolytes se relevèrent en grimaçant. Marinette était encore un peu sonnée, tandis que Chat Noir avaient les genoux en feu, après qu'ils aient violemment heurté le sol.

-Donc...heu...je suis content que tu ailles mieux...Je-je devrais y aller, bredouilla Chat Noir.

Stupéfaite de voir Chat Noir bafouiller, Marinette esquissa un sourire.

-D'accord...Bonne soirée chaton, répondit Marinette espiègle.

L'entendre l'appeler ainsi troublait toujours autant Chat Noir. Elle avait forcément deviné quelque chose la veille. Et lui aussi...

Ils restèrent un instant plantés là, gênés, puis Chat Noir s'élança vers une des toitures environnantes, non sans avoir adresser un petit salut à la brunette.

…O…

Ce soir-là, quand Marinette rentra chez elle, elle eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir ses parents, qui avaient décidé de rentrer un jour plus tôt. Des embrassades chaleureuses s'ensuivirent, puis la famille Dupain-Cheng se mit à table, dans une joyeuse ambiance. Le repas passa lentement dans une douce quiétude qui fit sourire de bonheur Marinette. Elle était contente qu'ils soient rentrés. Elle en avait pour tout dire marre d'être obligée de faire son repas tous les soirs, d'autant plus que la cuisine traditionnelle chinoise de sa mère lui manquait. De plus, son esprit légèrement troublé, ces derniers temps, lui avait valu quelques petits accidents...Un fromage rangé dans le placard, le produit vaisselle dans le frigo, une assiette à la poubelle...entre autres.

Quand elle finit par se mettre au lit, elle songea avec anxiété au lendemain. Car comment l'oublier, elle se retrouverait dans sa chambre, avec Adrien, seuls...Pour travailler sur un soi-disant exposer…Soi-disant, car elle doutait fortement d'arriver à se concentrer en sachant que son compagnon d'arme pour qui elle avait le béguin se trouverait à quelques centimètres d'elle, dans la peau de son amour de toujours.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dangereuse ?

**Chapitre 4 : Dangereuse ?**

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Marinette sursauta. Le moment fatidique était enfin arrivé...

Le coeur battant, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration qui s'était sensiblement accélérée. Derrière cette porte se trouvait Adrien, le grand amour de sa vie, qui accessoirement, semblerait aussi être son plus fidèle compagnon... pour lequel elle avait des sentiments tout sauf amicaux.

Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle découvrit le jeune homme, un petit sourire gêné sur les lèvres tandis qu'il se massait la nuque d'une main.

-Salut, dit simplement Adrien après un instant de silence.

Marinette resta muette un moment. Pourquoi son corps se mettait-il en mode veille chaque fois que le jeune homme s'adressait à elle ?

-Heu...sa-salut, bredouilla-t-elle honteuse que ses mots ne lui fassent défaut.

Après un court silence gêné, la jeune fille invita son camarade de classe à entrer. Les parents de la jeune fille, qui étaient encore en train de débarrasser la table après le repas qui venait de se terminer, se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu.

-Bonjour mon grand, s'exclama Sabine, ravie de revoir Adrien après plusieurs mois.

Tom, le père de Marinette, adressa un signe de tête au nouveau venu, un radieux sourire aux lèvres.

En voyant ses deux parents se consulter du regard, Marinette ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement imperceptible. Elle n'avait pas oublié leur attitude lorsque Adrien était venu chez elle pour s'entrainer aux jeux vidéo en vue du concours auquel ils désiraient participer. Elle avait cru mourir de honte tant ses parents avaient été enthousiastes et envahissants. Elle les adorait, mais parfois, ils en faisaient légèrement trop.

-Bonjour, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! répondit le jeune homme avec sa politesse naturelle en adressant un franc sourire aux parents Dupain-Cheng.

-Oh, mais le plaisir est pour nous ! Marinette nous avait dit que tu avais grandi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point !

La mère de Marinette s'était approchée d'Adrien et venait de le prendre par les épaules, le détaillant avec admiration.

-Tu es encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir !

A ces mots, les deux amis s'empourprèrent. Marinette avait oublié à quel point sa mère était folle de son ami et à quel point elle désirait un jour les voir ensemble, ce qui la mettait régulièrement dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes.

Tom sembla s'en rendre compte et s'approcha de sa femme pour poser une main sur son épaule.

-Heu...Sabine, je crois qu'ils ont du travail, tu devrais les laisser monter...

La mère de Marinette resta encore un instant à contempler Adrien, puis le relâcha tout en adressant un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendus à sa fille, un sourire appréciateur sur les lèvres. Le manège entre les deux femmes n'échappa évidemment pas aux deux représentant de la gente masculine présents, et c'est le rouge aux joues que Marinette entraîna son camarade dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolée...ma...ma mère est assez spontanée, bredouilla-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut refermé la trappe qui menait à son douillet refuge.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Adrien avec un léger sourire malicieux alors que ses joues étaient encore d'une faible couleur rosée, elle est adorable...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. L'attitude de Sabine qui avait clairement laissé entendre qu'elle se doutait que les deux jeunes gens n'étaient pas seulement là pour travailler, avait fait paraitre un léger malaise qui planait désormais entre les deux amis.

-Donc, heu...Je vais allumer l'ordinateur. Tu peux poser tes affaires au pied du sofa, là-bas...

La voix de Marinette était légèrement hésitante tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Adrien regarda la jeune fille se pencher légèrement pour attraper la souris et son regard glissa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte jusqu'aux fesses de Marinette. Ses yeux descendirent ensuite le long des jambes nues de la jeune fille, que dévoilait la jupe bordeaux qu'elle portait. Quand il se rendit compte de l'initiative qu'avait pris son regard, le visage d'Adrien s'enflamma et il se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers le sofa. Il laissa lourdement tomber son sac puis resta un instant debout, tandis qu'il tentait vainement de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

Quand son amie avait ouvert la porte, il avait été un instant tétanisé sur place, le temps de réaliser que ce qu'il voyait en face de lui n'était pas une apparition tout droit sortie de l'Olympe.

Ses cheveux bleutés remontés en un chignon, des mèches parsemant son visage piqueté à souhait de délicates tâches de rousseurs, Marinette lui était apparue vêtue d'une jupe plissée taille haute, fermée sur un t-shirt ivoire pourvu de manches volant, qui flottaient, aériennes, sur les épaules blanches de la jeune fille.

Le temps d'un battement de cils, les yeux baladeurs du jeune homme avaient noté la manière délicate dont le coton moulait poitrine de la jeune fille, le galbe parfait de ses longues jambes opalines et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes d'une délicate couleur cerise. Elle avait sûrement dû se les mordre juste avant d'ouvrir la porte pour qu'elles aient cette teinte. Au moment même où cette pensée avait traversé l'esprit du jeune homme, un feu s'était allumé dans son ventre et il avait dû lutter pour sortir une phrase cohérente.

Désormais, il tentait de refréner son coeur qui semblait s'être lancé avec enthousiasme dans une danse endiablée.

-Adrien ? demanda Marinette, inquiète de voir son camarade immobile depuis déjà quelques minutes.

Le jeune homme tressaillit imperceptiblement et se tourna vers l'élue de son coeur. Elle le fixait de ses magnifiques yeux céruléens, la bouche entrebâillées, un pli fronçant ses sourcils au dessin parfait. De point de vue d'Adrien, elle l'était. Parfaite.

-Oh, heu...oui, je regardais la vue, bredouilla le garçon en pointant du pouce la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face du sofa.

-Ah...Heu...d'accord, bafouilla Marinette, surprise. Il...heu...il faudrait commencer nos recherches pour l'exposé. Je descends chercher de quoi nous approvisionner au cas où on aurait subitement un petit creux...

Le jeune homme voulu lui répondre qu'il savait exactement de quoi il aurait eu besoin pour combler le creux qui était apparu dans son coeur dès qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce n'était pas lui, ça.

La jeune fille adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Adrien, n'ayant heureusement aucune connaissance des pensées qui troublaient l'esprit du jeune homme à cet instant précis, avant de descendre.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, le jeune homme s'avança, et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises qui faisaient face au bureau. Ce matin-là, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que la situation soit aussi intenable. Marinette le rendait fou. Elle était si attirante, si fascinante qu'il aurait tout fait juste pour avoir l'honneur d'apercevoir un sourire étirer ses magnifiques lèvres roses. Et pourtant, la jeune fille ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur son entourage. Car Adrien avait bien noté le regard que les autres jeunes hommes de leur âge portaient sur sa belle amie. Ils regardaient tous Marinette avec un mélange de fascination et d'envie.

Adrien prit la souris entre ses doigts tremblants quand il entendit les pas de son amie dans l'escalier et fit mine de chercher quelques informations sur internet. Quand, la veille, il avait pris connaissance du sujet de leur exposé -n'ayant rien écouté aux paroles de leur professeur de SVT-, il avait d'abord cru à une blague. Pourtant, après avoir relu le sujet une bonne vingtaine de fois d'affilées, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence, et admettre qu'il allait devoir traiter, avec la seule fille qui parvenait à le mettre dans un état hormonal proche de l'explosion, de la _reproduction humaine_. Plagg avait hurlé de rire quand il était parvenu à voir la source du désarroi soudain de son partenaire et avait déclaré d'un air goguenard qu'il faudrait vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas un exercice pratique de la chose. Suite à cette réflexion fort constructive, le kwami s'était vu enfermé dans une boîte à chaussure pour le restant de la soirée.

Le raclement de la chaise à côté de lui tira Adrien de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte que le rouge s'était emparé de ses joues au souvenir des événements de la veille au soir.

Il tourna la tête vers Marinette, rougit et s'empressa de détourner le regard. Ce dernier avait rencontré une partie pleine de courbes de la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas encore assise et qui, par ce fait, avait placé une certaine surface de son anatomie en pleine ligne de mire des yeux du pauvre jeune homme qui avait cru mourir tant son coeur et sa respiration s'étaient emballés. Heureusement, Plagg se trouvait être dans son sac, et ne pouvait par conséquent entendre le martèlement sourd de l'organe vital du garçon.

-Tu as une idée de ce que l'on va présenter ? Demanda soudain Marinette. J'ai des panneaux si tu préfères qu'on fasse notre exposé sur support papier. Mais sinon, on peut toujours faire un diaporama.

Inconsciente de l'état dans lequel elle venait de plonger son partenaire, elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé. Marinette aurait évidemment préféré travailler sur un support papier, étant depuis toujours une personne qui adorait les travaux manuels, doublée d'une franche ennemie de l'informatique. Chaque fois qu'elle tentait de créer une mise en page, elle ne réussissait qu'à supprimer le travail qu'elle venait d'effectuer -bien sûr, sans l'enregistrer- et devait par conséquent tout reprendre de zéro.

Devant le silence d'Adrien, Marinette haussa le deuxième sourcil. Ses joues commençaient à se faire brûlante sous le regard insistant du jeune homme qui semblait complètement enivré par son regard bleuté frangé de cils noirs outrageusement longs.

A cet instant, l'expression de son amie était si semblable aux mimiques interrogatives de Ladybug qu'Adrien ne put s'empêcher de déclarer :

-Comme tu veux ma Lady !

Le visage de Marinette blêmit. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi dire. « Suis-je bête ! » pensa-t-elle une fois le choc passé. Evidemment. Si elle avait pu deviner qui était en réalité Adrien, il ne devait pas avoir eu beaucoup de mal à en faire de même. Surtout qu'elle avait été incapable de ne pas semer quelques indices. Se gardant tant bien que mal de lever les yeux au ciel, elle fit mine de se replonger dans ses recherches.

Adrien, qui semblait suivre le fil de ses pensées, sourit. Son coeur battait toujours la chamade, mais ces quelques mots lui avaient permis de reprendre l'avantage. Auparavant, Marinette le plongeait dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il lui était presque impossible de formuler des pensées cohérentes. Désormais, c'était lui qui maintenait la jeune fille en son pouvoir.

Marinette jeta un oeil à Adrien, qui lui aussi, semblait fasciné par l'écran. Elle réitéra sa question, nerveuse :

-Bon...je vais aller chercher un panneau de carton...Ou est-ce que tu préfères faire un diaporama ?

Daignant enfin la regarder, Adrien lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, puis refixa son attention sur l'ordinateur, hochant simplement la tête. La jeune fille soupira. Il ne semblait pas être disposé à lui répondre clairement. Son hochement de tête était-il en faveur du panneau ou en faveur du diaporama ?

La jeune fille soupira et baissa la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent la main du jeune homme qui tenait la souris. Son regard accrocha la chevalière qui ornait son annulaire.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas noire, elle était sensiblement identique à celle que portait Chat Noir.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, la jeune fille se dirigea vers les échelons qui menaient jusqu'à son lit. Si elle n'était pas encore certaine que son camarade fût bien Chat Noir, elle venait d'en avoir une preuve définitive. Entre le « Lady » et la bague, le doute n'était plus permis.

Adrien était Chat Noir. Définitivement, incontestablement, indéniablement ...son ami était Chat Noir.

Adrien, qui profitait du dos tourné de son amie pour la contempler, la regarda se saisir d'un panneau qu'elle vint ensuite poser au sol, entre le pouf et le sofa qui meublaient sa chambre.

-Allez vient, chenapan, grogna la jeune fille, faussement contrarié, en tapotant le tapis à ses côtés.

Adrien sourit, se saisit des rares informations qu'il avait recueillies et rejoignit sa camarade.

Marinette, qui avait sorti la copie des notes d'Alya prises lors du cours précédent, les étala devant eux.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les deux camarades se lancèrent à la pêche aux informations, faisant des aller retours entre l'ordinateur et les livres, tout en essayant d'oublier leur attirance mutuelle. Chaque fois que leurs mains se frôlaient, chaque fois qu'ils étaient obligés de recopier un passage fort gênant, le coeur des deux jeunes gens s'emballait. Leurs souffles s'accéléraient, leurs peaux devenaient semblables à une surface aussi brûlante que du magma, et le rouge refusait de quitter leurs visages.

A un certain moment, Marinette poussa un petit cri de douleur. Elle venait de se couper le doigt au bord d'une feuille. Avant qu'Adrien n'est pu esquisser un mouvement, elle porta son doigt, où perlait une goutte de sang écarlate, à sa bouche.

Devant ce geste, Adrien vit des points noirs envahir sa vision. Ce mouvement plein de sensualité, bien qu'inconscient, venait de lui faire perdre les pédales. Il pensa aux mangas, à ces moments où le héros tombait dans les pommes, le nez en sang, le visage plus rouge qu'une pivoine, et se dit qu'il ne devait pas être loin du même état.

Marinette leva les yeux et rougit devant ce qu'elle lut dans les incroyables prunelles vertes de son partenaire. Du trouble, de la nervosité...du désir. Elle sortit son doigt de sa bouche et se mordit la lèvre, contrite.

Mais ce réflexe, loin de calmer le jeune homme, signa l'arrêt de mort de sa conscience. Les oreilles du jeune homme bourdonnèrent sous l'assaut du sang qui pulsait furieusement dans ses tempes.

N'y tenant plus, il se pencha lentement vers Marinette. Plus il s'approchait d'elle, plus elle se penchait en arrière. Elle finit par se retrouver allongée au sol, Adrien se tenant au-dessus d'elle, le souffle court. Il appuya son front contre le sien. La respiration de la jeune fille venait effleurer ses lèvres et il entendait les battements effrénés de son pauvre coeur.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu es dangereuse, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille de Marinette.

La jeune fille tressaillit en entendant la voix chargée d'émotions de son ami. Elle bredouilla, confuse :

-Que...qu-co...com...comment ç-ça ?

-Tu es un danger pour ma santé mentale, répondit faiblement le jeune homme, la poitrine douloureuse, le coeur sur le point de se décrocher.

L'organe semblait faire du saut à l'élastique à l'intérieur du thorax du garçon. Sa respiration était hachée et il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il déposa ses lèvres brûlantes contre la peau satinée de la gorge de la jeune fille. Un frisson parcouru sa partenaire. Il laissa glisser sa bouche jusqu'à celle de Marinette. Là, ses lèvres contre les siennes, il lui dit d'un murmure étrangement semblable à un ronronnement :

-Tu devrais faire attention Mari, tu vas finir par t'attirer des ennuis...

La chaleur du visage de la jeune fille grimpa encore de quelques degrés. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre -elle n'en avait d'ailleurs plus la capacité- les lèvres d'Adrien s'emparèrent de sa bouche.

Une vague de chaleur explosa dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Ses lèvres dont elle avait tant rêvé étaient désormais pressées contre les siennes. Elle écarta les mâchoires quand elle senti les lèvres d'Adrien remuer contre les siennes, dégageant un passage à la langue de son partenaire qui en profita pour venir explorer sa cavité buccale.

Ce qu'Adrien ressentait était indescriptible. Son corps entier était en feu. Sa peau devenait ultra-sensible et pour la première fois, il sentait la chaleur de la peau de sa Lady sous ses doigts. Il plongea les mains dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, détruisant son chignon au passage, pour relever sa tête et lui permettre un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Marinette passa ses bras autour de son cou et fourragea dans ses mèches d'or d'une main, avant de trouver une place confortable. Les doigts sur sa nuque et dans ses cheveux étaient si fébriles qu'ils en tremblaient, mettant les nerfs d'Adrien à vif.

Tandis que leurs langues se caressaient dans un ballet furieux, leurs corps se pressaient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre. Ils auraient presque pu se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Leurs coeurs s'étaient depuis longtemps envolés, et leurs battements semblaient n'être qu'un, tant ils battaient vite et à l'unisson. Seul les gémissements et les halètements des deux jeunes gens brisaient le silence qui régnait dans la chambre.

Essoufflé, Adrien ne libéra la bouche de Marinette que pour rependre une volée de baisers brûlants le long de sa gorge. Le hoquet de surprise qui la secoua quand elle sentit les lèvres humides d'Adrien le long de son cou rendirent fou ce dernier qui vint s'emparer de plus belle de ses lèvres, mordillant, léchant et suçant sa lèvre inférieure.

Marinette semait de plus en plus de désordre dans la chevelure de son camarade tandis que ses mains glissaient, caressaient et agrippaient les mèches blondes d'Adrien et les muscles de son dos qu'elle sentait poindre sous sa fine chemise.

Les mains du jeune homme quittèrent la coiffure complètement ruinée de Marinette pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge, de sa clavicule, pour venir agripper les hanches de la jeune fille. La jupe de cette dernière s'était retroussée et les doigts du jeune homme effleurèrent sa peau nue. Leurs corps s'électrisèrent à ce contact. La main d'Adrien, comme soudainement prise d'une vie propre, continua son exploration, caressant la cuisse de la jeune fille qui poussa un gémissement rauque. Ce bruit fit crisper la main du jeune homme sur la chair de Marinette et il l'embrassa de plus belle, léchant ses lèvres de plus en plus vigoureusement. Puis il ramena sa main sous la tête de la jeune fille, goûtant ses lèvres d'une façon tout à fait inédite.

Ainsi empêtrés, les jeunes amoureux n'entendirent pas les pas qui montaient vers eux, et quand la trappe qui se trouvait à seulement dix centimètres de leurs visages se leva, ils ne l'entendirent pas. Ce fut seulement le hoquet de stupeur de Sabine qui les fit brusquement redescendre sur terre et c'est avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur qu'ils regardèrent la mère de Marinette qui les fixaient avec effarement.

Ils attendirent pendant quelques secondes qui leurs parurent des heures l'éclat de colère de la mère de la jeune fille. Mais il ne vint jamais. Au lieu de cela, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la mère Dupain-Cheng qui cria à l'intention de son mari :

-Marinette est occupée, elle ne peut pas descendre immédiatement. Ils sont trop occupés à...travailler.

Puis, avec un sourire complice et un petit clin d'oeil, elle referma doucement la trappe derrière elle.

Hébété, Adrien et Marinette restèrent un instant figés, les yeux toujours tournés vers l'endroit où la tête de Sabine avait disparu. Puis les deux amoureux se regardèrent. Un fou rire incontrôlable les assaillit à la vue de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, nerveux, se tenant les côtes tant la situation était ridicule. Les spasmes incontrôlables qui les secouait hachaient leur respiration, mais contrairement à quelques secondes auparavant, ce n'était plus du désir qui les suscitaient, mais bien une incroyable et irrépressible envie de mourir de rire. Adrien jeta un regard humide à Marinette, des larmes brillant dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraude tant il avait mal au ventre à force de rire. Le pire, était qu'ils ne savaient même pas comment faire pour s'arrêter. Le rire les avaient pris par surprise et ils n'arrivaient plus à retrouver leur calme. Adrien enfouit son visage dans le cou de Marinette pour tenter d'étouffer ses gloussements, tandis que la jeune fille pressait son poing contre sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques instant de gloussements nerveux, ils se calmèrent progressivement et les rires commencèrent enfin à se tarir.

Épuisés par tant d'émotions, Adrien et Marinette restèrent un instant les bras l'un de l'autre, tentant de retrouver leur souffle qui semblait avoir pris la poudre d'escampette.

-J'avais bien dit qu'il y avait un exercice de pratique, ricana soudain une voix aux accents traînants.

Étonnée, Marinette sursauta. Cette voix semblait provenir du sac d'Adrien. Ce dernier releva la tête en réprimant un grognement. Marinette leva les yeux vers lui, le regard brillant.

-C'est ton kwami ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Adrien suivit son regard jusqu'à son sac et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Plagg sortait d'une des poches. Le kwami voleta vers eux, visiblement fier de lui. Il semblait visiblement considérer que les deux jeunes gens connaissaient désormais leurs identités respectives pour se dévoiler de la sorte, se dit Adrien.

Plagg s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'épaule d'Adrien et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ses petits pieds se balancèrent mollement dans le vide tandis qu'il prenait place sur le pouf. Ses yeux verts, si semblables à ceux de Chat Noir, se plissèrent de malice.

-Il est adorable ! S'extasia Marinette.

-Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du dir... commença Adrien.

-Oui...je sais, répliqua Plagg d'une voix suffisante en plissant ses yeux olive.

Marinette grimaça. Et lança un petit regard à Adrien qui venait de s'asseoir et de se prendre la tête entre les mains. La jeune fille se redressa tout en rajustant sa jupe sur ses cuisses et se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Je comprends maintenant d'où te viens ce caractère si fanfaron, dit la jeune fille en faisant la moue.

Comme Adrien la regardait d'un air étonné, elle appela Tikki. Le kwami sortit de sa cachette, derrière le dossier du sofa. Elle semblait endormie et Marinette la soupçonna d'avoir piqué un petit somme. Tout en s'approchant, la petite chose ouvrit lentement ses yeux, les paupières lourdes. Adrien la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Ce qu'il avait pris pour une peluche lors de sa visite nocturne chez la jeune fille, était en fait son kwami ! Il faillit tourner de l'oeil face à cette révélation. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien avec Plagg ! Ils étaient pourtant assez similaires... Et quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait pris conscience à ce moment-là que sa Lady était en fait Marinette ? Sûrement peu différente de celle qu'il avait eu récemment.

-Tikki, que voici, m'a expliqué que leurs caractères déteignent légèrement sur nous lors des transformations. C'est pour cette raison que je suis moins maladroite et plus réfléchie et que tu deviens si incorrigible et agile, expliqua Marinette en souriant malicieusement.

Adrien examina la minuscule amie de Marinette puis leva les yeux vers celle-ci. Il n'aimait pas tellement l'idée de devenir un Plagg grand format.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par là, mais il s'agit alors d'une infime part de leur caractère, répondit-il en lui décochant un sourire à la Chat Noir. Parce que sinon, je serais atteint d'une grave dépendance au camembert...

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, amusée et interloquée. Elle baissa les yeux sur le kwami qui semblait faire la sourde oreille à tout ce qu'il se disait, tout en contemplant la pièce d'un air indifférent.

-Au camembert ?!

-Oui, Plagg en raffole, dit Adrien en riant doucement, tu n'imagines pas l'odeur qui se dégage de mon casier chaque fois que je l'ouvre ! Ce goinfre me force à emporter une boite de fromage tous les jours...

Marinette plissa le nez en se retenant de rire. Si elle s'attendait à ça !

-Vous pouvez-vous moquer, déclara alors le kwami noir en reniflant d'un air méprisant, mais vous n'êtes même pas capable d'apprécier la bonne nourriture... Aucun raffinement ! D'ailleurs, Adrien, n'aurais-tu pas un morceau sur toi ? Je meurs de faim et il me semble détecter une odeur alléchante dans le poche de ton jean...

Le chenapan voleta jusqu'à la poche de son ami d'où il extirpa difficilement un morceau de fromage emballé dans du papier, légèrement écrasé suite aux ébats des deux jeunes gens. Aussitôt il le déballa et, sans qu'Adrien n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher, engouffra la chose nauséabonde dans sa gueule grande ouverte.

-Plagg ! s'écria Adrien, je gardais ce morceau au cas où j'aurais à me transformer !

-Trop tard, sourit l'animal avant de lâcher un rot tonitruant.

Marinette, face à ce spectacle, éclata de rire. Ce petit bonhomme était à la fois si adorable et si agaçant ! Mais sa bouille de diablotin était si mignonne, qu'elle se sentait fondre rien qu'en le regardant.

-D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, Chat Noir est loin d'être aussi grossier ! Mais... tu avais du camembert dans ta poche pendant que... ?

Adrien tourna vers elle un regard désolé, lui signifiant qu'il avait bien trop peur de la colère de son incorrigible kwami, qui devenait un vrai petit monstre quand il n'avait pas sa ration quotidienne de fromage, pour ne pas se munir au préalable d'un quartier de camembert. A cet instant, Tikki, sembla sortir de sa léthargie.

-Plagg ! couina-t-elle, excuse-toi ! Tu n'as pas changé à ce que je vois, toujours aussi malpoli !

Puis se tournant vers Adrien :

-Bonjour Adrien ! Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin !

Le kwami vint se frotter affectueusement contre la joue du jeune homme qui resta un instant interloqué. Pourquoi le kwami de Marinette était-il aussi adorable alors que le sien était... un vrai fripon ?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Tikki, je suis ravie de te voir ma belle, rétorqua alors Plagg, coupant Adrien qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

Tikki tourna une petite frimousse dégoûtée vers son semblable. Elle renifla d'un air méprisant puis déclara :

-Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?

-Une bonne centaine de fois, ma belle, répondit l'affreux garnement.

Durant cet échange, Marinette et Adrien s'étaient regardés d'un air éberlué. Les kwamis se comportaient exactement comme...

Oui.

Exactement comme Ladybug et Chat Noir à leur tout début, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore et que la coccinelle prenait son coéquipier pour un dragueur de pacotille.

Médusés, les deux amoureux observaient leurs petits compagnons se livrer à une joute verbale qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. Tikki repoussait toutes les avances de l'effronté Plagg qui ne se laissait pas démonter pour autant. Il tournait vers elle son visage où l'on pouvait lire un petit rictus si familier et parlait de sa voix la plus snobe.

Bon, il fallait bien le reconnaître, malgré le fait que cette discussion ressemblât étrangement à celles qu'avaient eu les deux héros de Paris, les kwamis avaient leur personnalité bien à eux. Plagg avec sa voix traînante à l'accent dédaigneux, qui n'en finissait pas avec les sarcasmes, et Tikki calme, mais sèche avec lui.

-Heu... Les deux kwamis, on se calme ! Pas besoin de faire de votre rencontre tout un chat-re ! s'exclama Adrien, tout en lançant un regard malicieux à Marinette qui leva les yeux au ciel se retenant de grimacer face à cette blague plus que douteuse.

La pause qu'avait fait son compagnon dans sa phrase avait clairement démarquer une nouvelle trouvaille verbale. C'était si étrange de voir Adrien, ce jeune homme si sage et sérieux s'essayer à des jeux de mots plus bancales les uns que les autres. Quoique…ces derniers temps il avait été tout sauf sage et sérieux, se dit Marinette en rougissant.

La jeune fille donna une petite pichenette taquine sur le bout du nez d'Adrien dont les yeux brillèrent de plaisir. Il était enfin avec sa Lady. Il avait pu l'embrasser, goûter à ses lèvres, ces mêmes lèvres qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Tikki et Plagg, enfin calmés, ne se regardaient néanmoins pas sans un soupçon d'agacement au fond des yeux. Si celle de Plagg était plus amusée qu'autre chose, Tikki semblait vraiment énervée. Marinette, qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu perdre son calme, sourit. Ils étaient tellement adorables ces deux-là ! Échangeant un regard de connivence avec Adrien, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de ne pas laisser cette situation passer. Il y avait clairement quelque chose entre les deux kwamis, même si Tikki ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir et que Plagg tournait tout en dérision. Cette situation leur rappelait tellement la leur encore quelques années plus tôt que les deux conspirateurs échangèrent un regard amusé, bien qu'un brin nostalgique. Peu à peu, les échanges entre Ladybug et Chat Noir s'étaient fait affectueux, voir intimes. Désormais, ils savaient qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis ou de simples partenaires et le fait que les deux personnes qu'ils aimaient respectivement n'en était en réalité qu'une seule les emplissait d'une joie sans précédent.

-Dites donc, vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous laisse seuls à votre tour n'est-ce pas ? lança Adrien, goguenard.

Les deux kwami, étrangement, rougirent subitement. Le spectacle était si inédit que les héros de Paris partirent dans un autre fou rire. D'autant plus que Tikki était déjà d'une couleur vermeille. Au bout de quelques secondes, les kwami se laissèrent peu à peu gagner par l'hilarité qui secouait leurs deux partenaires -oui oui, même Plagg !

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Adrien et Marinette, plus proches que jamais, finirent leur exposé, puis vint l'heure de se dire au revoir.

Quand Marinette accompagna Adrien jusqu'à la porte, Sabine leur lança un regard rempli d'étoiles. Le rouge aux joues, les deux amoureux se dirent rapidement au-revoir, tandis que Tom observait la scène, hilare.

Quand Adrien lui eut souhaité une bonne soirée et qu'il fut parti, Marinette se tourna vers ses parents, écarlate.

-Vous ! Je ne veux pas de commentaires, dit-elle en pointant un regard accusateur vers ses parents.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Tom, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que Sabine répondait en même temps, comme sur le point d'exploser de bonheur :

-Si tu les avait vu, ils étaient si adorables, si fusionnels !

Mortifiée, Marinette les observa jusqu'à déceler la lueur de fierté mêlée à de l'amusement qui brillait au fond des yeux de ses parents. Se passant une main sur le visage, elle pouffa nerveusement. Elle les aimait tellement !

Sabine et Tom s'approchèrent de leur fille en riant pour la prendre dans leurs bras et la soirée se termina dans une étreinte familiale pleine de douceur.


	5. Chapter 5 : Fou d'elle

**Chapitre 5 : Fou d'elle**

Le lendemain, Adrien se réveilla en sursaut. Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la veille et c'est en chantonnant qu'il se prépara. Plagg le contemplait d'un air égaré, écuré et découragé. Le kwami ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se transformer si rapidement en une guimauve rose à la fraise. Reniflant d'un air méprisant, il se tourna vers son camembert en le fixant d'un air énamouré, tout en arborant un sourire qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'Adrien.

Quand ce dernier arriva au lycée, il décida d'attendre sa chère Lady. Un sourire canaille aux lèvres, une idée germa dans son esprit et il se rendit dans sa salle de classe en méditant sur ce qui prenait lentement forme dans son esprit. Sa Lady n'avait qu'à bien se tenir...

…O…

Quand Marinette arriva à l'école, son corps réagit à la proximité d'Adrien qu'elle devinait être dans les parages. Ne voyant ni Alya ni Nino, elle se dirigeait vers leur salle de classe. Une fois arrivée, elle pénétra discrètement dans la pièce pour se faufiler vers sa place, au second rang.

En passant devant Adrien, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, tandis que le beau jeune homme lui décochait un sourire ravageur. Elle parvint néanmoins à garder un semblant de calme, juste le temps de venir poser ses fesses sur sa chaise. Une fois assise, elle vida tout l'air que contenaient ses poumons au bord de l'explosion, réalisant sans grande surprise qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusque-là.

Le cours passa lentement, tandis que leur professeur leur parlait de formules mathématiques plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres. Plusieurs élèves avaient déjà décroché, certains affalés sur leur table, d'autre ronflant discrètement. Seul Max semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, engageant une discussion animée avec leur professeur qui paraissait ravie qu'un adolescent daigne enfin prêter attention à ses paroles.

Finalement, la torture arriva à son terme, et n'y tenant plus, Marinette se rua vers les toilettes. Dans sa précipitation de se rendre au lycée pour revoir son cher Adrien, la jeune fille avait malencontreusement oublier de soulager sa vessie... Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs en vitesse, avant de sortir comme une flèche de la cabine. Une fois ses mains lavées, elle s'examina attentivement dans le miroir qui surplombait le lavabo.

Ce jour-là, Marinette avait remonté sa chevelure noire bleutée en une jolie queue de cheval, tout en laissant une petite mèche retomber le long de son visage. Satisfaite de l'image que lui renvoyait son reflet, Marinette s'empressa de quitter les lieux.

Elle ne marchait que depuis quelques secondes quand des bras surgirent de nulle part, l'emprisonnant tout en l'empêchant de pousser un cri de frayeur.

-C'est moi ma Lady, souffla Adrien au creux de son oreille.

-Adrien ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, mais qu'est-ce que tu MMMPPFR !

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit contre les lèvres du jeune homme qui l'avait faite pivoter vers lui, emprisonnant ces lèvres qui, décidément, parlaient beaucoup trop. Alors que Marinette tentait de se dégager pour dire quelque chose, la langue d'Adrien s'introduisit entre ses dents et vint taquiner la sienne. Les dernières résistances de la jeune fille disparurent, remplacées par l'ivresse de ce baiser. Les langues des deux coéquipiers s'entremêlaient, se caressaient et se taquinaient délicieusement.

Quand, enfin, Adrien rompit le baiser, les deux amants étaient essoufflés et étourdis.

-On...on devrait y aller, haleta Marinette, écarlate, ses grands yeux papillonnant.

Adrien déposa un baiser sur sa tempe puis sa langue vint titiller le lobe de la jeune fille qui gémit délicieusement, électrisant son compagnon.

-Adrien...geignit la jeune fille. Les cours vont commencer !

-Tu sais bien qu'on a un trou ce matin...L'aurais-tu oublié ? demanda le jeune homme un irrésistible sourire canaille aux lèvres.

Oh, ses lèvres...Elles étaient si appétissantes...

-Mais les autres vont se demander où on est passé, souffla Marinette tout en tentant de rassembler les quelques lambeaux de raison qui lui restaient.

Le jeune homme grogna puis sa bouche descendit le long de la gorge de la jeune fille qui rejeta la tête en arrière, vaincue. Tandis que les lèvres du jeune homme poursuivaient leur route sur la peau de Marinette, la jeune fille s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune homme. Elle sentait les muscles de son torse sous ses mains et sa poitrine et cette constatation eut raison de sa conscience.

Elle poussa un soupir de plaisir quand Adrien vint embrasser la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis laissa descendre ses mains le long des pectoraux du jeune homme qui frémit. Marinette sentit les muscles de son petit ami se tendre.

Ce dernier revint à l'attaque de ses lèvres, jouant habilement de sa langue. Tandis qu'elle se laissait enivrer par ce baiser sauvage, Marinette descendit jusqu'à la bordure du t-shirt d'Adrien et passa les mains dessous.

Le jeune homme grogna de plaisir quand les doigts de sa partenaire vinrent redessiner le contour de sa musculature finement dessinée par les nombreux combats et les nombreuses années d'escrime qu'il avait subi.

Tandis que la jeune femme poursuivait son exploration, Adrien saisit fermement la jeune fille par les hanches et la pressa un plus fort contre lui. Leur étreinte passionnée se poursuivit quelques minutes, puis se calma peu à peu.

Adrien serrait désormais délicatement Marinette dans ses bras. La jeune fille avait toujours les bras passés sous le haut de son compagnon et la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau l'apaisait aussi certainement qu'elle l'avait enflammée quelques instants plus tôt.

La tête posée sur celle de Marinette, Adrien ne pouvait se résoudre à la relâcher. Comme ils avaient une heure de temps libre ce matin- là, Adrien eu une idée.

-Viens ma Lady, murmura-t-il contre les cheveux de Marinette, j'ai trouvé l'endroit parfait pour poursuivre notre exposé.

Interloquée, Marinette le regarda sans comprendre. Ils avaient pourtant terminé leur exposé...Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit et elle s'empourpra.

Cela n'échappa pas à Adrien qui l'entraîna jusqu'à la bibliothèque en arborant un sourire en coin. A cette heure matinale, les lieux étaient vides et ils se réfugièrent à l'abri de l'un des rayonnages du fond.

Adrien tira Marinette jusqu'à lui et l'adossa délicatement à l'une des étagères.

-Voilà, ici on sera tranquilles, dit-il un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

-Tu joues un jeux dangereux chaton, marmonna Marinette, loin d'être fâchée bien qu'elle montra le contraire.

Adrien se pencha vers elle, le regard brillant d'une lueur que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait que trop bien. Avant qu'elle ait pu l'en empêcher, il déclara, un sourire goguenard au coin des lèvres, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude pétillant de malice :

-Vraiment ? Si tu préfères, on peut aussi bien s'asseoir et attendre que l'heure passe. J'ai des camemberts plein mon sac, on sera confortablement installés comme des pas-chats et on pourra se goinfrer comme des rois...

Devant ce jeu de mot outrageusement médiocre, Marinette éclata de rire.

Aussitôt, la main d'Adrien vint se plaquer contre les lèvres parfaitement ourlées de la jeune fille.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on nous repère ici, n'est-ce pas ma Marinette ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Puis, soudain, se fut lui qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, tout en retirant vivement ses doigts de la bouche de la jeune fille. Marinette venait de lui lécher la main, tout en lui adressant un sourire mutin.

-Alors chaton ? On ne se contrôle plus ?

Le jeune homme sourit, fasciné. Cette fille était vraiment plus qu'adorable ! Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long des côtes de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un frisson. Puis, sans prévenir, se mit à la chatouiller impitoyablement.

Marinette se débâtie, se tortilla, tout en retenant difficilement ses éclats de rire. Elle tenta de se dégager, mais le jeune homme était trop fort pour elle. Ses spasmes étouffés devinrent des plaintes sourdes tandis que les doigts du jeune homme continuaient cruellement leurs chatouilles.

-Arrête, cha-aton, hoqueta difficilement Marinette tout en tentant de repousser son partenaire.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes qui parurent interminables aux yeux de la jeune fille, Adrien, pris de pitié devant son visage écarlate, consenti à stopper sa torture.

Pantelante, Marinette s'effondra au sol, tentant de difficilement reprendre sa respiration. La séance de chatouilles avait été d'autant plus difficile à supporter qu'elle avait dû retenir ses hurlements et ses supplications, au risque que le bruit n'alerte la bibliothécaire.

Adrien s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille, fixant ses prunelles bleues.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi, grinça la jeune fille en le fusillant du regard.

Un sourire enjôleur naquit sur les lèvres d'Adrien. Il se pencha lentement vers la belle lycéenne assise devant lui, appuyant ses deux mains de chaque côté d'elle.

-Oh...Vraiment... ? souffla-t-il langoureusement.

-Ou-oui, répondit-elle d'une voix hachée tout en détournant le regard.

Adrien se pencha encore plus vers elle, effleurant la douce joue de la jeune fille de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il senti la jeune fille frémir et se tendre sous lui.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas...que je t'approche... ?

-N-non...

Les lèvres du garçon remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de la délicate oreille de Marinette. La langue du jeune homme vint effleurer la peau de la jeune fille.

A ce contacte, tout le corps de la jeune styliste s'électrisa. Elle sentit son pouls s'emballer, et Adrien devait sûrement le percevoir grâce à sa proximité. Son intuition se confirma quand les lèvres du jeune homme s'étirèrent sous l'effet du sourire mutin qui venait de naitre sur son visage.

-Tu en es bien sûre ? questionna-t-il d'une voix désormais rauque.

Le souffle du jeune homme sur sa peau, combiné à sa langue indécemment aventurière, rompirent la concentration déjà plus que faible de la jeune fille qui tourna la tête et embrassa fougueusement Adrien en ramenant la tête du jeune homme vers elle.

Emporté par l'élan qu'avait provoqué la jeune fille chez lui, Adrien bascula en avant. Il se retrouva étendu sur Marinette qui continuait de l'embrasser avec ardeur.

Emporter par la vigueur de cette étreinte, ils retrouvèrent instinctivement la position dans laquelle Sabine les avait surpris la veille. Les mains d'Adrien dans les cheveux de Marinette, et les bras de la jeune fille en question serrés autour du cou du jeune homme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, ils rompirent cette embrassade passionnée, aussi bien pour reprendre leur souffle que pour se redresser en hâte. Une voix familière appelait Marinette depuis quelques secondes déjà.

Rapidement, les deux jeunes gens tentèrent de défroisser leurs vêtements, puis, tandis qu'il se recoiffait tant bien que mal, Adrien disparut derrière l'une des étagères voisine au moment même où Alya déboulait devant Marinette.

-Marinette ! Tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !

-Oh...heu, oui...je...comme je suis allée aux toilettes précipitamment, j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire que je devais emprunter un livre à la bibliothèque...bredouilla précipitamment Marinette.

Alya se figea tout en fixant les étagères en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle voyait quelque chose que les autres ne pouvaient voir. Marinette rougit. Oh non... Elle avait compris ! Maintenant, elle allait la questionner sur Adrien, et elle ne pourrait...

-Pourquoi tu avais besoin d'un dictionnaire sur les verbes pronominaux ? demanda alors sa meilleur amie, perplexe.

Marinette se retourna, elle vit qu'effectivement, il s'agissait bien de pauvres dictionnaires qui avaient fait les frais de ses étreintes passionnées avec Adrien. A cette pensée, la jeune fille rougit de plus belle.

-Oh...

Puis, après un court silence, elle reprit nerveusement :

-Heu, en fait, je cherchais une encyclopédie sur...sur les animaux marins... et...et je crois que je me suis perdue...

Contre toute attente, Alya éclata de rire et tira affectueusement Marinette par le bras.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Allez vient ma belle, je vais te montrer où se trouvent ces redoutables encyclopédies !

Soulagée que l'instinct journalistique d'Alya n'est pas perçus le trouble intérieur qu'elle éprouvait, Marinette se laissa entraîner de bonne grâce. Elle fut bien obligée d'emprunter l'encyclopédie sur les animaux marins qu'elle était soi-disant venue chercher. Au moment où elles allaient quitter la bibliothèque, elles faillir entrer en collision avec Nino.

-Oh, désolé ! Vous avez pas vu Adrien ? Je le trouve pas...

Alya reporta alors toute son attention sur Marinette qui se fit toute petite. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, quand soudain, son regard s'éclaira.

-Attends deux secondes Nino, je dois dire un truc à Marinette...

Puis, sous le regard interrogateur de leur ami, la jeune reporter entraina son amie un peu plus loin. Celle-ci sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle quand l'apprentie journaliste braqua ses yeux scrutateurs sur elle. Un ange passa. Puis, Alya plissa les yeux, et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction de la jeune fille en face d'elle.

-Dis-moi Marinette, tu n'étais pas en train de chercher une encyclopédie, n'est-ce pas ?

-N-non, mais...

-Tu n'étais pas non plus perdue !

-Non...souffla Marinette, mortifiée.

-Et ce n'était pas de la nervosité dû au fait que tu n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que tu cherchais que tu ressentais n'est-ce pas ?

-Non plus...marmonna Marinette, penaude.

-Tu as osé me mentir ! Accusa Alya.

Marinette fixa son amie, accablée. Elle aurait dû dire à Alya qu'elle sortait avec Adrien ! Elle connaissait son amie, pourtant ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide parfois !

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu espionnais Adrien !? Je t'aurais laissée tranquille ! s'exclama finalement Alya, taquine.

Marinette soupira. Malgré sa perspicacité légendaire, Alya n'avait pas du tout compris la situation... Mais ce n'était que partie remise...

-Et bien...il, enfin...il n'était pas très loin, alors il devait t'avoir entendue crier et compris que tu me cherchais, alors ça aurait été un peu bizarre si je ne repartais pas avec toi, inventa Marinette.

-Excuse-moi dans ce cas, dit alors Alya. Mais, la prochaine fois, je compte sur toi pour lui faire une déclaration d'amour digne de ce nom !

Ecarlate, Marinette bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, puis les deux amies rejoignirent Nino, qui patientait toujours.

-Nino, Adrien était bien ici, Marinette l'a vu entrer à sa suite tout à l'heure, mais si ça se trouve, il est reparti, menti Alya, jouant avec la vérité avec une habilité surprenante.

Marinette adressa un sourire reconnaissant à son amie, tandis que Nino les remerciait, puis les trois amis se séparèrent, Nino partant à la recherche de son meilleur ami, et les filles se sauvant en gloussant dans le couloir.

…O…

Adrien était assis non loin de là, un livre entre les mains, quand Nino vint le trouver. Il releva la tête et rencontra le regard du jeune DJ, pétillant de malice.

-Alors comme ça, on laisse tomber son meilleur ami ?

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû te pré...

-Relax mec, relax...Je sais bien pourquoi t'es parti ! assura Nino avec sa nonchalance coutumière.

Adrien lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

-T'es venu draguer la belle Marinettte ! Tu deviens accro ma parole !

Rougissant, Adrien tenta de se défendre. Malheureusement, son ami avait parfaitement saisi la nature de la fascination du jeune homme pour la belle eurasienne. Il taquinait gentiment son meilleur ami quand il lui posa une dernière question.

-Tu es vraiment à fond, hein ?

Adrien soupira.

-Ouais, je crois que je deviens fou. Complètement fou d'elle...


	6. Chapter 6 : Cheveux dressés

**Chapitre 6 : Cheveux dressés, poils hérissés**

Alors que Marinette était en train de se dévêtir pour mettre sa tenue de sport, des cris se firent entendre. Son attention éveillée, les sens en alerte, elle fila vers les douches, toujours en sous-vêtements, et demanda à sa chère kwami de la transformer.

Une fois en tenue rouge à pois noirs, la jeune fille se rua à l'extérieur, se propulsant sur le toit du gymnase à l'aide de son yoyo. Quand elle atterri souplement sur la toiture du bâtiment, elle s'accroupit. Elle porta son regard sur la fumée qui s'élevait, quelques rues plus loin. L'agitation qui y régnait dénonçait la présence du super-vilain, mais le plus flagrant restait ce panache de fumée qui ne pouvait se dégager que d'une voiture en flamme.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Chat Noir surgit à ses côtés.

-Ah, mais voici ma Lady ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil. Quelle coïncidence...

Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, mais un petit sourire en coin trahit ses pensées. Chat Noir s'en félicita intérieurement. Il adorait quand sa Lady réagissait malgré elle à ses blagues, car cela prouvait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet et qu'elle ne pouvait le lui cacher. Il s'autorisa un instant à contempler son petit air déterminé, la façon dont elle fronçait son nez moucheté de taches de rousseur et la manière dont le vent jouait avec ses jolies mèches brunes. Les deux lycéens ne s'étaient pas revus en tant que Chat Noir et Ladybug depuis que leur relation avait évoluée et il prenait plaisir à observer toutes les ressemblances qui liaient les deux jeunes filles mais qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment interpellé. Il trouvait à la fois étrange et satisfaisant de savoir que ce petit bout de femme qu'était Ladybug était désormais tout à lui, de même que sa ravissante alter-ego, Marinette.

Chat Noir secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se laisser emporter par ses pensées, même si elles étaient des plus agréables. Il se vida donc l'esprit et reporta son attention sur le problème qui était censé les préoccuper à l'heure qu'il était.

Sans tarder, les deux coéquipiers se ruèrent sur l'Akumatisé qui terrorisait Paris. Arrivés sur les lieux, ou plutôt sur l'aire de jeu du vilain, ils purent observer toute l'étendue de la pagaille qui régnait dans la rue. De pauvres civils fuyaient les lieux, victimes d'étranges fantaisies capillaires. Plusieurs bâtiments avaient été salement amochés, et un panneau publicitaire clignotait tout en projetant des étincelles, une étrange moustache se balançant de chaque côté du pilier qui le maintenait en l'air.

Ladybug grimaça. Une femme rousse, debout sur une voiture renversée en travers de la rue, contemplait son oeuvre en riant à gorge déployée. Ses longs cheveux étaient maintenus par des pinces de coiffeur, et elle tenait des ciseaux et un rasoir dans les mains. Son visage surmaquillé était encadré par deux mèches bouclées qui descendaient jusqu'au milieu de son ventre et rebondissaient à chacun de ses mouvements. La voiture qui lui servait de piédestal dégageait une affreuse fumée noire qui attaquait les poumons de Ladybug qui cacha son visage derrière son bras.

-JE SUIS PILOSIQUA ! Hurla l'Akumatisée en agitant ses ciseaux d'un geste menaçant, ET JE VAIS ASSOUVIR MA VENGEANCE ! TOUT PARIS SERA VICTIME DE MA NOUVELLE MODE CAPILLAIRE !

-Et bien ! Notre arrivée tombe à poil on dirait ! s'exclama Chat Noir d'un air goguenard.

Lady grogna. Il n'en finirait donc jamais avec ses jeux de mots ? La jeune fille fit abstraction des dires de son compagnons et s'élança vers la super-vilaine. Elle lança son yoyo vers la femme qui devait sans doute être la coiffeuse du _Salon de Coiffure et Barbier_ qui se trouvait quelques rues plus loin. La vilaine repoussa son attaque d'un geste de ciseaux et Ladybug s'empressa de ramener sa précieuse arme vers elle. Elle n'était pas du tout pressée de découvrir si les ciseaux de l'Akumatisée étaient capables de couper le fil de son yoyo et ne comptait pas le vérifier. Elle se posta donc en hauteur, sur un bus qui avait défoncé la devanture d'une boutique voisine, et s'accroupit, son yoyo tournoyant dans l'une de ses mains.

Chat Noir, de son côté, allongea son bâton télescopique, mais il ne réussit qu'à se déséquilibrer quand son arme fut saisie par l'une des moustaches du panneau publicitaire.

-C'est quoi encore ce truc ? l'entendit grommeler Ladybug.

Le jeune homme réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de la moustache vivante en secouant son arme dans tous les sens, puis recula, préférant s'éloigner de cet allié potentiel de l'Akumatisée. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Il sauta souplement de côté à l'instant même où la cheminée qui le surplombait tombait, puis grimpa lestement sur une façade voisine. Il prit appui sur un rebord de fenêtre, et examina la situation. En oubliant le panneau moustachu qui semblait faire office de garde du corps à Pilosiqua et les cheminées suicidaires, le champ de bata...la rue paraissait relativement dégagée. Il se surpris ensuite à admirer l'agilité avec laquelle Ladybug se mouvait autour de l'Akumatisée. Elle évitant gracieusement tous les assauts de ciseaux et de rasoir de la super-vilaine. Chat Noir se dit en ricanant que le Papillon devait vraiment les sous-estimer s'il croyait pouvoir les vaincre avec une vulgaire paire ciseaux.

Le jeune homme se propulsa donc vers Pilosiqua et réussi à atteindre la super-vilaine à l'épaule. Mais d'un brusque saut en arrière, elle réussit à se mettre hors d'atteinte et pointa son rasoir vers le héros. Un jet de lumière verte en jaillit et toucha le jeune homme en pleine figure. Quand la lueur se dissipa, Chat Noir porta la main à sa tête et constata avec horreur qu'une ligne vide de cheveux avait fait son apparition sur le sommet de son crâne, partant de son front jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête. Il se tourna vers la super-vilaine, furibond. Finalement, le Papillon avait plus d'un tour dans son sac...et cette vilaine aussi apparemment.

-Tu viens de me mettre de _très_ mauvais poils l'affreuse... Alors tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreaux parce que ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un cheveu ! Cracha Chat Noir, furieux.

Ladybug regardait avec incrédulité la bande de cheveux qui avait disparue du crâne de son camarade. Il avait l'air tellement...ridicule ! Les deux oreilles de chat qui pointaient de sa chevelure étaient désormais séparées par une partie rasée et l'effet était des plus saisissants.

La jeune fille, qui se retenait de sourire face au spectacle inédit qu'offrait Chat Noir et son crâne défiguré, profita de l'hilarité de la super-vilaine pour la saisir par la taille grâce à son yoyo. Elle la propulsa dans les airs, en évitant de justesse un jet de lumière, bleu cette fois-ci, qui jaillit des ciseaux de la victime du Papillon. La jeune héroïne roula sur le sol, assaillit par de multiples jets de lumière bleus et verts qui crépitaient en touchant le goudron. Chaque fois qu'un des projectiles disparaissait, il laissait place à une marque noircit, semblable à du brûlé.

Ladybug sauta derrière une voiture après avoir traversé la rue comme l'aurait fait une danseuse, sautant, esquivant et courant pour échapper aux assauts de son adversaire.

Une fois à l'abri, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va ma Lady ? Je me suis fait des cheveux blancs pour toi Princesse, souffla Chat Noir en atterrissant à ses côtés.

Retenant un fou rire face à la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de son compagnon, elle répliqua :

-Ne t'en fait pas, et puis, tu n'as plus beaucoup de cheveux sur le crâne, donc ne les gaspille pas...

Chat Noir la fusilla du regard, ne faisant qu'élargir le sourire moqueur de sa Lady. Il retourna son attention sur Pilosiqua qui semblait s'amuser à tondre et à couper les cheveux des pauvres civils qui croisaient son chemin. Car aller savoir pourquoi, ils continuaient d'affluer. Comme s'ils prenaient plaisir à venir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ou bien c'était la perspective de s'offrir une coupe de cheveux gratuite, mais révolutionnaire qui les poussait à s'approcher aussi près de l'affreuse Pilosiqua ! Plaisanterie à part, il s'agissait à n'en pas douter de badauds venus, poussés par la curiosité, assister au combat. Cela mettait Chat Noir dans une humeur massacrante. Pourquoi les Parisiens étaient-ils stupides au point de venir se mettre dans leurs pattes en plein combats pour ensuite s'enfuir en hurlant comme des cochons menés à l'abattoir ? De plus, il n'avait pas tellement envie que sa nouvelle tête ne vienne ternir son image de superhéros charismatique...

L'Akumatisée rousse riait à gorge déployée alors qu'elle multipliait les rayons verts et bleus qui fusaient autour d'elle comme des lucioles. Quand ils touchaient une voiture ou un autre objet solide, ils explosaient en un feu d'artifice multicolore, achevant de terroriser les Parisiens qui fuyaient de toute leurs jambes. Etrangement, aucun autre objet à moustache ou à barbe n'apparut. Le panneau publicitaire semblait être une mystérieuse exception à la règle qui voulait que tout objet solide ne se transforme en chose noircit.

Certains véhicules et bâtiments avaient pris feu aux alentours, suite aux impacts, et la rue ne ressemblait plus à rien. De multiples taches de cramer parsemaient le goudron et les immeubles autour étaient défigurés par des autos ou des transports publiques qui avaient déviés de leur route et qui étaient venus s'encastrer dans leurs murs.

-On ne va pas se terrer là indéfiniment comme des poilus dans leurs tranchées ! finit par marmonner Chat Noir, encore un peu vexé par les réflexions de sa Lady.

-Mais non Chat, murmura Ladybug, pensive.

Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Seul son _Lucky Charm_ pourrait les aider. Les rayons de Pilosiqua étaient bien trop nombreux et elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une coupe de cheveux semblable à celle de son Chaton, sous peine de lancer une nouvelle mode dans Paris. Prétexte peut être assez futile, mais dès qu'elle posait les yeux sur Chat Noir, elle se disait que, décidément, ils deviendraient des dangers publics si elle se retrouvait également avec une tête pareille. Elle n'osait imaginer les crises de fou rire qu'ils provoqueraient autour d'eux s'ils n'arrivaient pas à arrêter Pilosiqua, surtout qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler d'épidémies de rire qui avaient forcé des entreprises à fermer plusieurs jours. Non, assurément, Pilosiqua était bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y paraissait.

Ladybug utilisa donc son pouvoir et un miroir rouge et noir tomba dans ses mains. Elle resta un instant perplexe, puis son esprit s'illumina.

-Chaton, arrête de faire la tête et distrait Pilosiqua, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment faire ! Lança-t-elle au jeune homme qui était occupé à gémir en regardant sa nouvelle tête dans le reflet de la vitre de la voiture.

Au son de sa voix, le jeune homme leva la tête et se redressa en lançant un joyeux :

-A tes ordres Buguinette !

La Buguinette en question se retint de faire le moindre commentaire tandis que Chat Noir jaillissait de leur cachette en criant un retentissant « EH, POIL DE CAROTTE ! » ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de la folle coiffeuse rousse.

Pendant ce temps Ladybug se précipita dans la direction opposée, passant derrière la super-vilaine. Quand cette dernière lança ses premières fusées lumineuses, Ladybug sauta par-dessus sa tête et interposa le miroir entre Chat Noir et le jet de lumière qui se retourna contre son créateur, aveuglant Pilosiqua. Chat Noir en profita pour attraper le peigne qui ressortait de la poche de la victime du Papillon et le détruisit grâce à son _Cat-aclysme_.

Ladybug s'empressa d'attraper et de purifier le petit akuma sombre qui s'en échappa.

-Bye bye petit papillon ! chantonna finalement la super-héroïne en regardant la petite bestiole blanche s'envoler.

S'ensuivit son _Miraculous Ladybug_ qui remit la rue en état et qui, au plus grand bonheur de Chat Noir, lui rendit sa coupe de cheveux habituel. Il passa avec soulagement une main fébrile dans ses mèches dorées, heureux de sentir de nouveau la douceur soyeuse de sa chevelure sous ses doigts.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ladybug, l'attrapa par la main, et l'attira vers lui. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu réagir, les lèvres du jeune homme s'étaient emparées des siennes. Elle rendit son baiser au jeune homme, étourdie, puis le souvenir de leur présence en pleine rue revint s'insinuer dans son esprit. Elle s'écarta doucement de son coéquipier.

-Hola, tout doux, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir chaton !

-Il n'y a que toi, moi, et une coiffeuse perdue ici. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons grand-chose à craindre ma Lady.

Le jeune homme coupa court aux protestations de la jeune fille en un deuxième baiser enflammé, puis il s'écarta à contre coeur.

Une fois qu'ils eurent rassuré la pauvre coiffeuse désorientée qui avait retrouvé son apparence normale, ils s'élancèrent sur les toits de Paris. Leurs miraculous se mirent à biper alors qu'ils étaient encore loin de leur destination. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts, et une fois arrivés sur le fait du gymnase, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se détransforment et ils se précipitèrent vers un placard à balais où ils s'enfermèrent précipitamment. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur eux qu'ils se détransformèrent...pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Marinette poussa un cri et se retourna. Dans leur hâte de rejoindre l'Akumatisé, quelques quarts d'heure plus tôt, ils avaient oublié de se rhabiller et le combat leur avait sortie de la tête le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas très couverts sous leurs costumes...

-Mais c'est qu'on est presque à poil dites-moi, Pilosiqua nous aurait-elle frappé d'un maléfice ? plaisanta Adrien pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oh tais-toi, toi ! Grinça Marinette, plus rouge qu'une pivoine. On va faire comment pour sortir d'ici maintenant ?!

Adrien éclata de rire. Puis réalisa que sa camarade n'avait pas tort. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Il se racla la gorge tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Les deux lycéens étaient dos à dos, seulement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements, et il faudrait bien qu'ils sortent de ce placard à balais un jour...

-Heu...je...je vais ouvrir la porte et on courra jusque dans les vestiaires, ok ? Proposa Adrien, gêné.

Marinette hocha de la tête, puis se rappela qu'il ne pouvait la voir. Elle balbutia un « oui » timide, puis attendit la suite des évènements.

Adrien posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. L'un derrière l'autre, ils se mirent à avancer prudemment. Au moment où ils allaient atteindre la porte menant au corridor direction les vestiaires, des voix se firent entendre dans le couloir, non loin de là. Ils se refugièrent de nouveau dans leur cachette, trébuchant l'un sur l'autre. Les éclats de rire se rapprochèrent. Quand ils passèrent devant eux, et qu'ils continuèrent leur route, les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Les pas s'étaient éloignés, et Adrien se redirigea vers la porte. Mais une voix se fit alors entendre.

-Marinette ?

C'était Alya.


	7. Chapter 7 : Ne crie pas

**Chapitre 7 : Ne crie pas**

-Marinette ?

La jeune fille se figea. Cette voix...n'était autre que celle d'Alya !

-Oh non non non non non ! gémit la jeune fille en regardant Adrien, paniquée, les yeux grands ouverts.

Que se passerait-il si jamais sa meilleure amie les découvrait là, à moitié nus, dans un petit placard exigu ? Elle croirait qu'ils...Non ! Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle les trouve ici !

Au bord de la crise cardiaque, Marinette s'éventait d'une main, se retenant au mur à côté d'elle. Ses jambes flageolaient tellement qu'elle était sûre de les entendre s'entrechoquer. La jeune fille gardait le regard braqué sur la poignée de la porte. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle devait rêver. Oui c'était cela, elle était en train de rêver et Alya ne les retrouverait pas ici. Sinon, comment expliquer que ce genre de situation tordue n'arrive qu'à elle ?

 _Ne vis pas dans le déni Marinette !_ persifla une petite voix venue des profondeurs de son cerveau.

Marinette secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Cela aurait pu être pire...Non ?

-Marinette ? répéta Alya. Je t'ai vu entrer. Tu peux sortir, il n'y a plus personne ici.

Marinette secouait la tête comme pour dissuader son amie de continuer. Un filet de sueur glacée coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui arracha un frisson incontrôlable.

Adrien était livide. Il regardait la porte, puis Marinette, puis la porte, puis Marinette... Il essayait d'empêcher son regard de se porter sur le corps de la jeune fille qu'il devinait dans l'obscurité. La pâleur de la peau de Marinette paraissait phosphorescente et la vue des courbes presque non dissimulées de la jeune fille lui tournait la tête. Il décida donc de se concentrer sur le mur, soudainement fasciné par le manche à balais qui y était appuyé.

Pendant de longues minutes les deux jeunes gens écoutèrent dans l'espoir qu'Alya abandonnerait finalement, croyant à un mirage. Malheureusement, sa voix se fit une nouvelle fois entendre :

-Marinette, je sais que tu es là ! Je t'entends respirer ! s'impatienta Alya. Marinette ?

La poignée s'abaissa, mais Marinette la retint d'une main.

-Oh ? La poignée semble bloquée par quelque chose...

Puis après un temps de silence qui leur parut interminable :

-J'ai compris, tu t'es enfermée toute seule ! Ne panique pas, je vais chercher le prof...

-NOOOOON !

Le hurlement de Marinette avait fait tressaillir Adrien. Il tourna son visage livide vers celui de sa coéquipière et croisa son regard horrifié. Les deux amis étaient en pleine crise panique.

-Je...je vais ouvrir la porte Alya, mais s'il te plait, _s'il te plait,_ ne crie _pas_! supplia Marinette.

Lentement, elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Elle poussa alors la porte, comme l'aurait fait une condamnée à mort. En grinçant, le dernier rempart qui séparait fatalement les deux amis de l'incorruptible amie de Marinette pivota sur ses gonds.

Quand les yeux d'Alya se furent habitués à l'obscurité qui régnait dans le placard à balais, ses joues rosirent, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche forma un O parfait. Puis son visage passa par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables. Elle resta plusieurs minutes, figée, au point que Marinette finisse par s'inquiéter de la santé de son amie.

-Heu...Alya ? Ça va ? demanda Marinette soucieuse.

La voix de son amie sembla tirer Alya de sa pétrification. Elle rougit fortement, puis repoussa Marinette à l'intérieur tout en pénétrant dans le placard, puis ferma la porte derrière elle.

-Vous allez tout de suite m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici ! vociféra-t-elle.

Écarlates les deux compères se regardèrent. Comment pouvaient-ils expliquer leur présence dans ce placard où ne se trouvaient que des seaux et des serpillières, en sous-vêtements de surcroît, sans que cela ne paraisse tiré par les cheveux ? Adrien finit par prendre la parole :

-Heu...en fait heu... J'ai entendu les cris, donc je suis sorti pour voir ce qu'il se passait...mais j'avais oublié que j'étais en caleçon... donc je me suis réfugié dans ce placard pour attendre que l'attaque passe sauf que...heu... Marinette était déjà à l'intérieur...

-Et bien sûr, tu ne pouvais pas changer de cachette ! ironisa Alya.

Sa réplique jeta un froid pendant un court instant. Adrien ne savait plus quoi répondre à l'apprentie journaliste, un peu trop inquisitrice. Marinette prit donc le relais.

-J'allais pa-pas le laisser repartir en ca-caleçon dans le couloir a-alors qu'un super-vilain était dans les parages ! balbutia la jeune fille plus rouge que jamais.

-Humpff.

-J'ai insisté pour m'en aller, mais...elle avait peur qu'il ne m'arrive quelque chose, ajouta Adrien. Mais...il ne s'est absolument rien passé !

C'était la plus stricte vérité, mais Alya ne pouvait pas le savoir.

La journaliste les observa à tour de rôle, suspicieuse et dubitative. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle sembla remarquer les bras de Marinette qui essayaient de dissimuler ses formes, les mains d'Adrien qui tentait de cacher ses parties intimes, ainsi que leurs deux visages, d'une magnifique couleur écarlate. La jeune reporter senti la gêne monter en elle. Elle venait de se rendre compte que la situation n'était pas très propice à un interrogatoire en bonnes et dues formes et décida d'abréger les souffrances de ses amis.

-Bon, d'accord... je...je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose à vous mettre sur le dos, dit-elle enfin en tournant les talons pour ouvrir la porte. Mais pas de bêtises, hein ?

Ses deux amis acquiescèrent comme de petits enfants pris en faute. Satisfaite de leur réponse, la jeune fille sortis et couru leur trouver de quoi se couvrir.

Elle revint rapidement, et les deux jeunes gens s'empressèrent de revêtir leurs habits. Ils ne se posèrent pas de questions sur leur provenance ni sur la manière dont Alya se les était procurés, surtout en ce qui concernait Adrien, puisque ses vêtements étaient restés au vestiaire des hommes et qu'ils étaient miraculeusement de retour entre ses mains.

Une fois vêtus de pieds en cape, Marinette et Adrien se précipitèrent dans le couloir et inspirèrent une grande bouffé d'air. Ils commençaient à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans leur minuscule placard à balais et savouraient ce retour à la liberté.

-Ça va mieux ? demanda Alya, souriante.

La situation avait commencé par l'intriguer, puis par la mettre mal à l'aise et désormais, elle l'amusait. Elle regarda ses deux amis reprendre leur souffle, encore rouge d'émotions. Le t-shirt d'Adrien était devant-derrière et sa chemise était toute froissée, tandis que le short de Marinette était de traviole, une jambe plus retroussée que l'autre, ses cheveux en bataille.

-Merci Alya, dit finalement Adrien, les joues encore roses, ses yeux fuyant ceux des deux filles.

-Mais de rien ! Maintenant, si tu ne m'en veux pas, je t'emprunte Marinette !

Le jeune homme balbutia quelques mots face au sourire étrangement carnassier de la jeune fille, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir non sans avoir jeté un petit regard furtif vers la jeune brune aux yeux si bleus.

Marinette le regarda partir avec désespoir, puis se tourna vers Alya, qui la fixait d'un oeil goguenard et gourmand. La jeune fille gémit intérieurement. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour affronter sa terrible amie... Elle savait mieux que personne à quel point Alya pouvait être redoutable. De plus, elle était bien placée pour dire que la jeune fille était d'une tout autre trempe que les super-vilains qui terrorisaient Paris, puisqu'elle affrontait les deux à longueur de journée.

Alya, surexcitée, entraina son amie vers une traumatisassions certaine...

…O…

-Plagg, réponds-moi !

-Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Je te signale que j'ai dû passer plusieurs affreuses minutes coincé dans ta chevelure puant la transpiration !

Adrien soupira. Plagg ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa rencontre avec Alya quelques heures plus tôt. Quand il s'était détransformé, il avait bien été dans l'obligation de cacher son kwami quelque part. Et malheureusement pour ce dernier, il s'était avéré qu'il était en caleçon à cet instant précis.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune jugeote ! Heureusement que Marinette et toi avez les cheveux plutôt longs ! Imagine le scandale si sa stupide amie nous avait découverts, Tikki et moi ! Non mais vraiment, il va me tuer ce gamin un de ces jours ! Passe le camembert, et fissa !

Adrien s'empressa de refiler le fromage à la petite créature furibonde. Il n'avait jamais vu Plagg dans cet état-là, et le soupçonnait d'avoir eu une belle frayeur. Lui-même ne s'en était toujours pas entièrement rétabli et espérait que Plagg se remettrait rapidement de ses émotions car il n'avait, hélas, plus énormément de camembert en stock...

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains en se laissant choir sur un fauteuil qui faisait face à sa fenêtre. D'aventure, il faudrait qu'ils élaborent une meilleure stratégie de repli, sa Lady et lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se retrouver dans une telle situation à l'avenir et se doutait que sa Princesse non plus.

Il rougit fortement au souvenir des récents événements. Mon dieu. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour se retrouver dans des situations si rocambolesques ? Avaient-ils offensé le dieu de la bienséance ? Ou bien étaient-ils juste condamnés à passer le restant de leurs jours dans des conditions plus que gênantes ?

Adrien pouffa. Son imagination divaguait décidément légèrement trop loin. Il se leva et sortis de sa chambre. Il avait rendez-vous devant chez lui avec Nino, et ne comptait pas le laisser attendre plus longtemps.

-Plagg ! Tu viens, oui ?

-Non mais espèce de petit vaurien ! Qui t'as autorisé à me parler sur ce ton !? Je suis furieux tu m'entends ? FURIEUX ! Alors n'en rajoute pas gamin !

Adrien se tourna vers la petite boule de poil furibonde qui approchait de lui. La tête du kwami avait pris une étonnante couleur...rouge écarlate. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Adrien leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? Je comprends que tu ais pris peur mais de là à me faire ce cinéma ... !

Plagg se figea. Son visage vira du rouge au noir. Un sourire éclaira son visage félin. Son regard se mit à étinceler de malice.

-Oh...il se peut en effet que j'ai légèrement profité de la situation, ronronna-t-il en tournoyant jusque sur l'épaule d'Adrien.

Le kwami fit entendre son rire si particulier quand il se glissa dans la poche d'Adrien. Ce dernier eu presque envie de l'écraser et resta un instant figé de stupeur. Ce petit vaurien lui avait passer un savon pendant trois heures -TROIS HEURES- pour s'amuser. Il lui avait crié après pour _le plaisir_ ! Et Adrien qui pensait qu'il avait simplement eu peur. Le jeune homme se frappa le front du plat de la main. Plagg n'était jamais -ou presque- sérieux. Comment avait-il fait pour se laisser prendre à son jeu aussi aisément ? Cela n'allait plus du tout, il perdait la main avec ce chat-cripant !

Adrien retrouva Nino devant chez lui, après s'être remis de la trahison de son kwami, et les deux amis se rendirent à une terrasse voisine pour boire un verre. Nino s'empressa de lui faire part des projets qu'il avait pour le week-end, et qu'il avait été engagé pour s'occuper de l'ambiance lors d'une soirée mondaine dans quelques semaines, à son grand étonnement. Adrien sourit face à son enthousiasme, mais bientôt, à son grand désespoir, la conversation dériva sur un sujet qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

-Alors ! Raconte ! Alya m'a parlé de ta...petite altercation plutôt coquine avec Marinette...

Adrien manqua de s'étouffer avec la limonade qu'il était en train de boire. Alya n'aurait franchement pas pu taire cet épisode de sa vie ? Mais non. Bien sûr que non. Elle était journaliste dans l'âme ! Comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier ?

-Il ne c'est absolument rien passer ! protesta le jeune homme quand il eut fini de s'étrangler avec sa boisson.

-Je sais pas...Alya m'a juste dit qu'elle vous avait trouvés à moitié à poil dans un placard, je suis curieux c'est tout, ricana Nino en regardant son ami qui avait plongé sa tête entre ses mains.

-Nino, crois-moi...C'était déjà assez gênant comme ça ! Comment j'aurais pu savoir que j'allais me réfugier dans le même placard qu'elle ? Et encore plus, comment j'aurais pu savoir qu'elle était en...sous-vêtements ?

-Ok, ok, du calme mec ! Je te crois ! rit Nino devant la réaction de son ami. Mais tu as bien vu des trucs non ? Elle était pas beaucoup habillée à ce que j'ai cru comprendre...

Adrien regarda son ami avec désespoir, et se surpris à regretter de ne pas avoir subi l'interrogatoire d'Alya à la place. Quoique... la jeune fille était peut-être aussi avide de détails croustillants que son ami, qui sait ?

…O…

Effectivement, de son côté aussi, Marinette eut droit à toute les questions gênantes et imaginables qu'aurait pu lui poser Alya. Mais contrairement à son petit ami, elle finit par se faire une joie d'y répondre, toute réticente qu'elle avait été au départ. Adrien était un sujet sur lequel elle était pratiquement intarissable, et elle se fit un plaisir de partager tous les détails de la musculature du jeune homme à son amie une fois qu'elle fut remise de son choc. Enfin, tous les détails qu'elle avait pu entrapercevoir dans leur minuscule cachette sombre.

Une fois Alya rassasiée, ce qui mit approximativement deux ou trois heures, la jeune fille rentra chez elle et Marinette se mit joyeusement à coudre une de ses nouvelles robes. Elle avait fini de découper le tissu en fonction de son parton, et était en train de les assembler. La toile qui lui avait tout d'abord servit d'esquisse était toujours déposée sur la marquise, et on pouvait deviner à quoi sa création ressemblerait une fois qu'elle en aurait terminé. Elle était en train de piquer le jupon pour le rattacher au buste quand elle entendit un bruit sourd. Cela ressemblait à un coup frappé, et un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle s'empressa de monter ouvrir la trappe qui menait à son toit-terrasse. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle aperçut Chat Noir, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

Marinette se dirigea vers lui, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné. Le gout de la peau d'Adrien lui avait manqué, bien qu'ils n'aient été séparés que quelques heures. Quand elle abandonna enfin les lèvres du jeune homme, elle poussa un soupir de regret.

-Bonsoir ma Lady ! Je venais te rendre une petite visite nocturne... Tu me fais entrer ? murmura Chat Noir à son oreille.

-Bien sûr mon chaton, après toi !

-Ah non ! La politesse veut que ce soit toujours les dames d'abord !

En levant les yeux au ciel devant sa bêtise, Marinette sauta chez elle, Chat Noir sur les talons. Le héros se détransforma pour laisser place à Adrien qui s'installa sur le petit sofa de Marinette.

-Oh, je te dérange en plein travail ? demanda le jeune homme en avisant la machine à coudre de la jeune fille et son travail commencé.

-Mais non Adrichou, tu ne la dérange _absolument pas_ , comme je ne te l'avais _absolument pas_ dit ! ronchonna Plagg en sortant de sa poche.

Marinette rit devant le regard meurtrier que lança le kwami à Adrien alors qu'il venait s'asseoir près de Tikki qui était installée sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

En effet, Plagg avait essayé de dissuader Adrien de venir chez Marinette, car, sous prétexte qu'elle avait été traumatisée par les évènements du placard, elle était sûrement en train de creuser sa tombe. Adrien avait bien sûr balayé les excuses extravagantes de son kwami, et s'était empressé de rejoindre sa douce amie.

Marinette vint se blottir dans les bras de son partenaire tout en déclarant qu'il ne la dérangeait évidemment pas.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, échangeant de tendres baisers de temps à autres, puis Marinette se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait dire aux autres qu'on sort ensemble ? Au moins Alya et Nino ?

Adrien se tu un instant puis répondit :

-Si. Ça commence à devenir légèrement gênant tous ces secrets. Mais dans seulement quelques jours alors, sinon Alya va croire qu'on était dans ce placard pour autre chose que ce qu'on lui a affirmé.

Marinette pouffa tout en acquiesçant. Au souvenir de la fougue dont avait fait preuve l'apprentie journaliste quand elles avaient enfin été seules dans sa chambre, elle se dit qu'effectivement, Alya méritait d'être au courant, si elle ne voulait pas subir un interrogatoire forcé chaque fois qu'elle les découvrirait dans une position compromettante.

La jeune fille se blotti davantage dans les bras du jeune homme et senti bientôt le sommeil l'envahir. Elle s'endormit, le doux parfum masculin d'Adrien flottant dans les limbes de ses rêves.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se retrouva dans son lit, la chaleur du jeune homme disparue. Elle poussa un soupir, et attaqua la semaine qui allait immanquablement la mettre face à des révélations qui menaçaient de finir sur des discutions houleuses si jamais Alya découvrait qu'elle cachait sa relation avec Adrien depuis un petit moment...


	8. Chapter 8 : Promesse Fin

**Chapitre 8 : Promesse ? ~Fin~**

Comme convenu, Adrien et Marinette décidèrent d'officialiser leur relation dans le courant de la semaine. Ils avaient décidé qu'Adrien viendrait demander « sa main » à sa chère Marinette, à l'heure du repas, quand le réfectoire serait plein de monde -Adrien n'avait d'ailleurs pas mentionné son repas imminent au réfectoire du lycée à Nathalie, sans quoi son père aurait fait une syncope. Tikki était restée dubitative, spéculant que ce serait légèrement trop gros de faire ça devant tout le monde, mais avait bien finit par les laisser décider. Après tout, c'était leur problème.

Les deux partenaires étaient en train de manger sur deux tables séparés, Chloé s'accrochant à Adrien plus fort qu'une moule à son rocher. Pour une fois que le jeune homme avait l'autorisation -ou pas- de manger au réfectoire, elle n'allait pas se priver de montrer à tout le monde que le jeune homme lui appartenait de droit -ou pas. Alya discutait avec Marinette, mais on voyait parfaitement que cette dernière n'était pas concentrée. Elle jeta d'infimes coups d'oeil à Adrien, qu'elle voyait en diagonale. Soudain elle sourit. Les deux complices échangèrent un petit regard quand le jeune homme fit mine de se lever.

-Où vas-tu Adrichou ? Si tu passes près des plateaux, rapporte-moi une serviette, tu seras mignon !

Marinette étouffa un gloussement nerveux devant la tête autoritaire de Chloé. Elle avait hâte de voir celle qu'elle ferait quand Adrien viendrait la voir, même si pour être tout à fait honnête, elle appréhendait un peu. Même beaucoup en fait...

Autour d'eux, personne ne remarqua qu'Adrien s'approchait de la table où Alya et Marinette déjeunait. Seuls leurs meilleurs amis respectifs regardèrent Adrien avec étonnement, puis échangèrent un sourire de connivence en le voyant contempler Marinette qui faisait mine d'enfourner une fourchette de carottes râpées.

Peu à peu, le silence se fit, alors qu'Adrien venait s'asseoir près de Marinette, tout en paraissant totalement imperméable aux réactions alentour. Quand Adrien s'installa à côté de Marinette, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, et embrassa rapidement les doigts de sa Lady en lui prenant la main.

Ce geste eu l'effet d'une bombe. Chloé se mit à hyper ventiler, le visage plus rouge que la chair d'une pastèque, Rose se mit à battre frénétiquement des mains, aux anges, attendant impatiemment la suite, tandis que des murmures emplissaient la salle.

Adrien posa son regard sur Marinette dont les joues avaient légèrement rosi. Il lui décocha un sourire ravageur puis se racla nerveusement la gorge avant de déclarer :

-Marinette, je...je me demandais si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi...

Le ton sur lequel il avait posé la question fit lever les yeux au ciel Marinette -intérieurement bien sûr, sinon, paf la couverture ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être suffisant quand Chat Noir était aux commandes ! Elle savait pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne faisait cela que pour se donner un peu de courage. Il fallait dire que tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux...

-Je...oui...

La réponse pourtant soufflée du bout des lèvres de Marinette fit éclater les vivats des autres élèves, et tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient chastement, leurs camarades se ruèrent sur eux.

Surpris par autant d'ardeur, Marinette et Adrien n'eurent même pas à simuler l'embarra et l'étonnement face à cette réaction. Ils s'étaient bien évidemment attendus à ce que les élèves aient une réaction, mais de là à venir leur rentrer dedans comme s'ils s'étaient agis de deux stars de la musique... !

-Vous deux ! Depuis quand ?! Tonna Alya, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres tout en se redressant.

-Comment ça depuis quand ? bredouilla Marinette.

-Et bien, on ne demande pas du jour au lendemain de sortir avec quelqu'un ! Nino m'a d'ailleurs rapporté quelque chose de fort intéressant qui se serait produit...hier...

Effectivement, la veille, les deux jeunes gens avaient fait en sorte qu'on les voit partir ensemble, pour donner le change.

-Oui, bon d'accord, on s'est peut-être un peu rapprocher ses derniers temps mais...

La voix de Marinette n'était pas très assurée, honteuse de devoir mentir à sa meilleure amie, mais Alya mit cela sur le compte de l'émotion.

-J'en étais sûre ! s'écria Alya. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? Je veux, et j'exige des réponses !

-On est restés tard ensemble, expliqua Adrien avec un magnifique aplomb. Marinette était fatiguée et je pense qu'elle préférait attendre que ce soit officiel pour t'en parler, murmura-t-il finalement en adressant un clin d'oeil discret à sa belle.

Autour d'eux, leurs camarades étaient plus que ravis et ne cessaient de venir les féliciter, tout en commentant la formation de leur couple et bien sûr, en buvant les paroles qu'échangeaient les deux cachottiers et Alya.

-Qu'avez-vous fait, hier, pour que tu décides de tenter ta chance Adrien ?

La voix d'Alya était maintenant celle d'une intervieweuse professionnelle. Elle s'était redressée soudainement sur sa chaise. Elle fit mine de tendre un micro à Adrien. Marinette rit devant l'expression stupéfaite et un peu gênée de son partenaire. C'était Alya, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose...

-Heu...en fait, on s'est promené le long de la Seine, et...

-TROP ROMANTQUE !

Rose venait de se jeter dans les bras des deux jeunes amoureux qui vacillèrent sous le choc. La douce jeune fille, habituellement si calme releva la tête, ses magnifiques yeux bleus emplis de larmes.

-Je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! Vous êtes tellement mignons !

-Merci Rose, répondit Marinette en souriant.

-Certainement pas !

La voix glaciale qui venait de claquer fit brusquement retomber l'euphorie ambiante. Tous se tournèrent vers Chloé qui fixait le couple, d'un regard meurtrier. Ses joues étaient encore plus rouges que quelques minutes auparavant et ses poings frémissaient de rage.

-C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?! Adrichou ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague !

-Heu...

-Et ma demande en mariage ?! Hein ? J'avais TOUT prévu ! Dans les moindres détails ! Comment oses-tu me faire ça ?! A MOI ?

La voix de Chloé montait dangereusement dans les aigus, au fur et à mesure que son visage prenait une teinte presque fluorescente. Elle s'était approchée en parlant et fixait Adrien avec un regard halluciné.

-De...demande en mariage ?

L'incrédulité était perceptible dans la voix d'Adrien. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il prenait à son amie. Demande en mariage ? D'où tenait-elle cette idée pour le moins...dérangeante ? Avait-elle vraiment cru qu'ils sortiraient ensemble, qu'ils se marieraient, auraient des enfants, et vivraient une longue vie heureuse ? Et puis encore une fois, d' _où_ pouvait-elle bien tirer cette pensée complètement farfelue ?

-Parfaitement ! Tu m'avais promis !

-Pa-pardon ?

Adrien était de plus en plus perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Quand diable avait-il pu faire une promesse pareille ? A _Chloé Bourgeois_ de plus ! Elle était en plein délire, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

-Oui. Tu m'avais promis qu'on se marierait. Quand on jouait au chevalier et à la princesse !

Adrien s'empourpra alors que Nino ricanait dans son dos.

Quoi ?! Quand diable... ?

Oh...

Ça ?

Quand ils étaient enfants, Adrien et Chloé se côtoyaient, leurs deux pères voyant là une excellente manière de tenir leurs enfants à l'écart du monde cruel, tout en les familiarisant avec d'autre enfant. Ou plutôt, avec un autre enfant.

Une après-midi, Chloé avait demandé -obligé- Adrien à jouer le rôle d'un preux chevalier, venant au secours de sa dame. Bien évidemment, les répliques étaient imposées par la princesse Bourgeois et Adrien avait fini par devoir promettre qu'ils se marieraient. Mais dans le _jeu_!

Mais bon sang ! Où allait-elle chercher des idioties pareilles !?

-On avait 5 ans Chloé ! 5 ans ! Et on _jouait_!

-Pas moi ! Et quand on me fait une promesse, on la respecte !

Marinette se tourna vers Adrien, avec une fâcheuse envie de rire. La situation était tellement cocasse que malgré le fait qu'elle découvre qu'Adrien avait promis à sa pire ennemie de la demander en mariage, elle était sur le point d'exploser de rire. Surtout devant la mine ahuri et horrifiée de son compagnon. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule.

Leurs camarades autour d'eux, étaient tous captivés par la joute verbale qui était en train de dérouler sous leurs yeux, le visage rouge de se retenir de sourire. Nino mordait d'ailleurs son poing tout en détournant le regard et Alya avait plonger son visage dans ses mains, bien que ses doigts soient largement écartés, lui permettant d'assister à cette scène plutôt comique.

Chloé était si en colère et si frustrée qu'elle en perdait même l'usage de la parole et bafouillait désormais de rage. Elle en oubliait même qu'elle avait des spectateurs.

-Chloé, calme-toi ! intervint Sabrina. Laisse le tranquille, vient.

L'arrivée de son amie ne sembla faire ni chaud ni froid à Chloé, qui consenti néanmoins à finir par la suivre. Une fois la folle partie, Adrien se tourna vers Marinette, une expression choquée sur le visage.

-Que...qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Cette phrase acheva toute la salle. Tout le monde explosa de rire devant son visage soudain pâle. Peu à peu, le jeune homme parvint néanmoins à se remettre de ses émotions, et retrouva rapidement le sourire. Il se joignit un instant aux rires, puis se pencha vers Marinette pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

-Je pense qu'il est temps que l'on s'éclipse aussi ma Coccinelle adorée...

…O…

Assis sur un des toits de Paris, les deux amoureux regardaient le soleil se coucher. Les lumières qui irriguaient le ciel était magnifique. Un vrai camaïeu de bleu, de rouge et de doré. Le vent frais venait taquiner la peau des deux amants qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Quand le ciel pris une belle teinte indigo, Adrien se pencha sur Marinette et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé après tout !

La réflexion de Marinette arracha un sourire au jeune homme.

-Parle pour toi ! Je suis officiellement un traitre aux promesses ! Non mais franchement, je me demande où elle est partie chercher tout ça...

Devant l'expression perdu d'Adrien, Marinette lâcha un petit rire. Elle se redressa et s'empara de ses lèvres. Leur baiser devint vite passionné, tandis qu'Adrien fourrait ses doigts entre les mèches bleutés de la jeune fille. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient langoureusement, tandis que leur coeur battait à tout rompre. Ils étaient enfin à leur place. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils ne se détachèrent qu'au bout de longues minutes. Les lèvres posées sur celles de Marinette, Adrien souffla :

-Je t'aime ma Lady.

Sous le choc, Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux. Les mots que venait de prononcer Adrien étaient venus se ficher en plein dans son coeur. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Ils ne se s'étaient jamais vraiment dit qu'ils s'aimaient. Leurs gestes le leur avaient fait comprendre, mais le dire à voix haute, et se l'entendre dire était une tout autre affaire.

La jeune fille sourit tendrement. Son coeur se gonfla d'une tendresse infinie tandis qu'elle ronronnait doucement :

-Moi aussi Chat. Je t'aime.

~FIN~

Voili Voilou! ^^

J'espère que cette fic vous aura plus! Elle était au début censée être plus courte, environ deux trois chapitres, mais je me suis laissée entraînée, et comme mon passage préféré est toujours celui où les autres découvrent la relation entre nos deux cachottiers, je me suis dit que j'allais tenter de l'écrire ! (c'est toujours mieux dans mon imagination parce que je peux y passer des heures et changer n'importe qu'elle expression du visage ou paroles en trois secondes... XD donc j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! ^^)

Bisous bisous, et merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
